Pokemon Heroes: Memories and Shadows of Alto Mare
by Soldier of the Future
Summary: Alto Mare. Home of the legendary Eon Pokemon. A beautiful city that could easily be described as the Shrine of Purity. History may be dictated by the winners, but our legacy is anything but victorious. Yet we remain vigilant, even in the face of extinction. A prequel to Pokemon Heroes: Uprising, and references the intro to the Japanese version of Pokemon Heroes.
1. Act 1: The Golden Days

**Hello everybody! The Soldier of the Future is here once again to bring you another oneshot story. Because of a recent chain of events that left me burned out on fic writing in general, I thought writing and publishing a smaller fic would help me get back into my writing habit.**

**This fic will be the second prequel to Pokémon Heroes: Uprising, the first one being Arcanines of War. It is also my first effort at crafting a story that's entirely focused on legendary Pokémon entirely and since I've only scratched a bit of the surface in terms of their lore and general content, this fic is one of my tries at crafting them into well-developed and thought out characters. The thought of the history behind Alto Mare during the days when human and Pokémon relations were at a much more optimistic level has always been running around my mind. So instead of letting those ideas go and eventually become forgotten, I thought it'd be nice to draft them here.**

**Instead of following the US release of ****Pokémon **Heroes (an evil trainer? Really? Is that the best they can do?) this one goes by the storyline of the Japanese release, where it was mentioned in the prologue that an unidentified force from the stars besieged Alto Mare.

**So sit back and enjoy! I'll admit that my writing here isn't as great as my other works. This isn't just because this is my first story that's exclusively focused around legendary Pokémon, but also, I've been burned out recently as a result. Real life isn't too friendly to me these days, especially after realizing that I might have problems with high blood pressure…**

**As usual, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Pokémon Heroes: Memories and Shadows of Alto Mare**

**Act 1: The Golden Days**

_"The fall of Alto Mare marked the beginning of the end of an era of perpetual Arcean and human relationships." –Cobalt, co-commander of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre_

_"We will prevail. Even in the darkest hours, our past shall never be forsaken." __–_Amber, co-leader of the Alto Mare Psionic Emissaries

_Hello. If you've somehow managed to stumble into this text, let me congratulate you on something: you have discovered a primeval and long-lot relic of our ancient race, a time where humans, Pokémon, and legendaries alike lived in times that are was much more peaceful in contrast to the time that you're currently living in now. Many may deny this prospect to be fact, but it's a sad reality._

_I ama member known to your race as the mythical Eon Pokémon species. For starters, what sets us unique as legendaries is that we, along with our female counterpart referred to as Latias, are the only dragon-born Pokémon in existence capable of wielding both draconic and psionic techniques at once. We are a small collective of servitors to a higher order of legendary Pokémon that we refer to as the Arceans, a society of beings whose task is to oversee the peace, order, and stability of the universe as a whole. What you are about to read is something that has been long forgotten, due to one fateful event that changed our destiny. This is why the remnants of my kind are scattered. If you've managed to find them and even tame one, please send them my regards. They'll appreciate it, and I'm sure they would want to know what happened to the rest of their kind._

_Though by the time you read this, it's likely I will no longer be around. Even a legendary Pokémon like me has to move on sometime or later; we cannot remain and protect for all of eternity. There is a reason why generations come and go. Even more so, there are some things that are better off left untold in the eyes of the mortal society._

_So open the pages, feel honored to know a noteworthy piece in the vast puzzle of Arcean history, and prepare to ascertain the ancient knowledge of our highly advanced and evolved, yet peaceful but forgotten society._

_Learn from it too. History will repeat itself, and those who do not heed this warning will learn the hard way._

* * *

**Alto Mare, 11****th**** Century A.D.**

"Another beautiful day to remain vigilant for the blessedness of the Shrine of Purity. Some may say it's an uneventful task that gets rather dull quickly, but I can't even consider anything negative about the occupation if the passing days are all something to look forward to."

The sun was beginning to creep over the eastern horizon across the Pacific Ocean, and from a single individual's viewpoint of the panoramic scene, it could be described as one of the most beautiful landscapes that he ever had the fortune of witnessing with his eyes. The skies were relatively clear, save for a few clouds dotted here and there across the endless blue void across the atmosphere; but due to the mild tropical environment that the city of Alto Mare was subjected to for most of the year, this were to be expected. It was certainly a climate fit for those who wanted to escape from a region that was chilly in any manner, or for those who simply disliked the cold for whatever reasons. The lone figure observing the mild and enjoyable weather before him had to thank Lugia and Kyogre alike that their early morning wasn't greeted with a thunderstorm.

_"It's rather marveling to know that Siegfried, the first Latios, designed this city all by himself with his own lifeblood. And he was more than willing to share it all with this island's very first inhabitants, whether they were the first humans to make contact with our race or Pokémon that called this desolate little isle their home…,"_ the youthful Latios thought, wondering how such a feat was even possible alone. _"At least he had the courtesy to construct it in a location where winter lasts for no more than a month at best!"_

The Eon Pokémon sighed warmly as he felt the sun's rejuvenating rays pour over the surface of the ocean and the city itself. Surveying the buildings below him, he smiled warmly as he noticed the inhabitants of the city, both humans and Pokémon alike, emerged from their habitats and dwellings. Most of the buildings were mainly constructed with white stones and were decorated with red shingles, balconies, and ivy vines that gave the city a classic feel, similar to the architecture that he witnessed in a distant region halfway across the world. Complementing these structures were streets composed of cobblestones that proved to be an effective means of transportation for those on foot, Pokémon mounts, or wheeled means of transportation. Last but not least, it was the water canals that gave the city its unique touch and wonder to it. Crisscrossing across the Water Capital, as referred to by the supreme legendaries that visited the city frequently, these waterways composed of crystal-clear water were truly an iconic mark that made Alto Mare the famous metropolis of the sea that it is today, both to mortals and deities alike. Not only were they yet another effective means of moving around the settlement for those who preferred to travel by water, those who claimed to have swam in the watercourses have claimed that the water had the ability to cleanse their bodies of anything that would affect them negatively.

"I'll have to agree with them for the most part," the Latios chuckled to himself in a positive manner. "Nothing beats a hot day like taking a quick dip in the rivers that might as well be the water blessed and purified by Lady Kyogre herself."

The outskirts of the city were less flattering in contrast to the chief areas that made up the occupied portions of the conurbation. Ports that allowed seagoing vessels to dock along with walkways that provided the habitants of the city a place to stroll along the coastline for families, couples, and friends alike. The eastern part of the city provided a beach with a strong surf for those who wanted to spend their leisure times doing something extreme, such as surfing and boogie boarding on the surface of the harsh and rough waves.

"And then there's the actual shrine that symbolizes all that is soothing yet fragile of this everlasting symbol of peace and tranquility of our sacred home…"

Though none of the mentioned landmarks of Alto Mare caught the Eon Pokémon's interest as much as the centerpiece attraction that was located in the town square of the city, where a museum designed in the shape and structure of a cathedral rose from the ground. A four-storey building that was composed of several spires that encircled the most important structure, the main complex was enclosed with a large-sized dome that also possessed many stained glass windows that were imprinted into its sides, and the supporting structures that made up the rest of the building were also built in forms that could only be described as a true work of art.

This cathedral-like building had more noteworthy importance than just being the town square and a gathering point for both humans and Pokémon alike that came to pay tribute to the guardians of their home on the seas. Inside the edifice held an ancient machine that acted both as the heart and soul of Alto Mare itself; dubbed as the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare by its creators and caretakers alike, the machine did what it was supposed to do right on the front cover: act as a control for the defenses of the city should any outside force threaten its safety. A single manipulator would be able to control the settlement's defenses, ranging from gates that would shut off portions of the city to bending the very water that ran through the canals into any form or shape of their choosing. It was only one of the many examples of just what Arcean magic and technology was capable of.

However, the usage of the DMA was never a necessity with the exception of the most desperate and helpless circumstances. The city was always readily defended by the very Latios that built the city from ground-up with his very own life essence, and he wasn't alone either; to lessen the heavy task of having to take care of an entire city by himself, a specialized detachment of Pokémon of his same species that he trained personally were assigned in this endeavor. Referred to as the Alto Mare Elite Cadre, they were trained to protect whatever threats, both foreign and within, may jeopardize their sacred domicile. Possessing arts and skills that not even the most powerful mortal Pokémon in existence can ever hope to be granted, they were truly an irreplaceable defense unit and were entirely exclusive to the sanctuary of the seas. Only if they failed in their task would the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare would even be remotely considered as a choice of salvation, for the activation of the machine required the potential sacrifice of a Latias or Latios, since the machine would draw energy from their souls to empower itself. _"Given our low population numbers, it will only be a desperate option should everything else fail,"_ the words of the architect behind the divine machine echoed in his mind.

"Good morning, Leon. You're up early for once today. From what my mind can surmise, I can assume that the morning scenery is really making you much happier than usual."

The same Latios levitated his body around and the sight of a much older Arcean of the same species entered his line of view. Yawning, he greeted the Pokémon with, "It's one of the few reason why I decide to wake up so early, Siegfried. Were you spying on me earlier when those thoughts were running through my mind as I surveyed Alto Mare?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Siegfried replied to his statement with a rather sly-looking smirk. "I'll leave that to your imagination like I always do, Leon. You _are_ a member of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre so why you are letting such a trivial question bothering you is really making me question myself." He concluded his statement with a rather raucous chortle.

"That doesn't mean you can just toy with me like Laia always does!" Leon complained, slapping his own face with his right claw. "There's something called privacy, you know."

Siegfried evicted a low chuckle. "Privacy is a rather trivial fact among the Arceans…unless there's _something_ you really want to keep concealed in that tiny mind of yours." He finished his teasing statement with a rather snide-looking grin. Because of the gesture, the victim of his rag was not able to generate a witty comeback.

Both Latios possessed varying features that differentiated them from Pokémon of the same species. Being someone who was responsible for the front-line defense of Alto Mare, Leon had a pair armored pauldrons equipped on his shoulders and wing joints with gold and silver shadings, while his claws were outfitted with a pair of armored gauntlets. The gear he carried was for not only for show, as they amplified his skills to attack and defend against any kind of threat that he might encounter. Above all else, there were no other significant visual differences to the Eon Pokémon, although his aquamarine coloration was a sign that he was still of a very young age and unique in his own way, at least to Arcean standards.

Siegfried, being one of the first two members of his kin, was not much different from the others but this was because he chose not to don his armor and decorative gear when the need was not necessary. This didn't mean his general physical differences did not vary. For starters, his body size and wingspan was much larger in contrast to a Latios of an adolescent age and his feathers had a navy blue-colored scheme coupled with a somewhat dull appearance to the shading in general. His eyes were composed of a pigmentation of a deep one that resembled red wine and they only served as a standing testament to the age, skill, strength, and wiseness of the Eon Pokémon that was well over half a million years old. Though he was gentle and mild-mannered at first impressions, he could switch to his battling side on a moment's notice. Needless to say, Siegfried's fighting self was virtually absent from his mind at the moment, and the sight of one of his closest followers enjoying the morning hours only served to relax his soul even more.

The duo remained silent for a few moments or two, but Leon noticed that the older Latios possessed a relatively blank stare in his irises. Hoping to break the silence and not feel too awkward, the former collected enough courage to speak up.

"It's certainly a sight to behold, isn't it? And to think we actually shared this gift with the mortals, even though Alto Mare was a sanctuary that would only be accessible to us and would never be desecrated by any outsiders," he commented. He levitated steadily above one of the taller buildings in Alto Mare; a sentry tower built in the form of a medieval watchtower found as a vital component of castles and fortresses. It was certainly one of his favorite spots to relax and soothe his mind, not to mention it was one of his assigned guard posts while he was on patrol duty.

Siegfried nodded slightly before he answered back with, "The mortals that share Earth with us have much to learn. It would be selfish on our part to shut them out while they stay unguided and underdeveloped in an ever-changing world."

A worried Leon huffed slightly. "Though while Alto Mare's populace is rather moral and just in terms of how they treat us and each other, it's not exactly the same thing once you leave its boundaries," he retorted, recalling just how avaricious and vile humanity and Pokémon alike would be in other parts of the world.

"I do realize that. You cannot purge the sins from the mortals entirely. That and it is not in our task to do so. Might I need to remind you that while it is your role as a member of the defense force, you should keep a reminder to yourself of staying out of things you have no business in," his master simply admonished in a slightly serious tone.

"I understand, sir," the youthful Dragon/Psychic-type returned obediently, as he was not one to contravene orders.

Noticing his downtrodden tone, Siegfried took a moment or two to counsel his pupil. Placing a claw on his armored joint of his right wing, he smiled faintly. "Now now, I'm not trying to put you down or discourage you from your duties. I'm not claiming that you should not come to the aid of a young human child who wandered off from their parents by accident or a Pokémon that's rather lost and requires a little instruction on how to navigate around the city." He paused for a couple seconds or so before his eyesight shifted to the relatively bustling streets of his hometown. "What I'm trying to tell you is that there are just some things that should not require our attention, though if you want to go wreck an entire hideout of vicious bandits like Raiden and Shogo always do whenever they stumble across one, by all means, go ahead but at your own risk. Lord Arceus taught me that, and I wish for you to follow this rule too."

Eyeing his master from the corner of the eye, Leon nodded with a heavy breath. "Yes sir, as always."

"It seems like something is on your mind. Care to elaborate?" Siegfried questioned. "I am always here and available to help out a thick-skulled subordinate like yourself after all."

Leon sighed as he flexed his wings slightly, yet his smile quickly returned even though his leader and father figure had somewhat ridiculed him, but in a playful manner. "You really know how to make an orphan like me happy, even though your dear mate will be expecting kids sometime in the near future. Shouldn't you be spending more time with her? You know I am a quite the lonesome individual myself in my spare time."

"Ah, changing the subject? Well you're being honest with me, at least." The elder Latios's iconic smile flashed across his aged yet handsome-looking visage. "I _do_ need someone to take care of them for me…I am a very busy Arcean, if that fact hasn't reached your still-developing mind to begin with." He joked once again.

This made the younger Latios blink several times; his mentor was definitely implying something there. "Ugh, are you saying that I should take care of them? You do realize I can't stand kids!" He shook his head in dismay before suggesting, "Can't you get another member of the Elite Cadre to substitute? Heck, you might have better luck trying to get another Latias to be your kids' babysitter. I am trained to fight and defend," he proclaimed with an unwavering sense of pride.

Siegfried grinned at the overreacting gesture that Leon was pulling. "That's _exactly_ why I want you to be that so-called babysitter. It will be a wonderful experience for you and be that one skill that you'll eventually need sometime in the future. You certainly don't expect on living all by your lonesome for the rest of your life, do you?"

The juvenile Latios shrugged. "Perhaps so. I never really planned anything else for my future aside from joining the Elite Cadre. Now that I've done that, I'm quite stumped on what to do next, but raising a family certainly isn't something to take care of on my list anytime soon. I just can't see myself doing it when I feel like I'm born for the battlefield."

His mentor hummed in partial agreement. What Leon mentioned was definitely one thing that Siegfried definitely had to agree with. During the selection and training process for the bravest, most disciplined, and peerless members for the element, no other members stood out more than three specific Latios: Leon, Raiden, and Shogo. The trio surpassed all their fellow members that applied to join the defense unit, but it was not just their skills that they displayed that eventually got them their current positions today; rather, it was their compassion for combat. While the Eon Pokémon species as a whole often condoned violence since they were a relatively pacifistic race, the three instantly threw that rulebook out the window. However, as long as it wasn't taken to the extremes, the two leading figures did not seem to mind their affinity for aggression. Raiden and Shogo, however, were easily two of the most famed enforcers of Alto Mare's Elite Cadre, with the duo's prowess only surpassed by Siegfried and Laia.

"Now you understand why someone like me is born for the sole duty of defending those who aren't capable of doing so themselves," Leon implied curtly. "Maybe it's because I'm no family Arcean or something like that, but it probably has to do with something about me being orphaned at an early age. How can you expect me to be a good parent when I don't even know my own to begin with?"

"You are correct, and thus, I will not force the choice upon you," Siegfried accredited, his tone of voice possessing a heavy sense of honor and nobility.. "Do keep a reminder that the choice is always open to you, and should you speak up, you'll be the first in line in terms of taking care of my dear children. I'm pretty positive that Arceus or one of his subordinates wishes me to be present at one of their next meetings in regards to the situation that they have to deal with elsewhere across the universe…" He dropped his sentence short since there was just something he couldn't mention to the younger student, as it was not in the latter's authority or power to know.

Leon tilted his head in confusion, curious to know more. "What situation?"

The older Latios shook his head. "The answer will reveal itself to you when the time is right. Now is not that time, for it will only serve to punish you with more sleepless nights."

The youngest member of his specialized task force immediately ceased to ask any more questions. There was a good reason why the wisecracking Arcean would close off his question with that kind of wording, and he knew it was for a good idea that he was better off not knowing anyways.

"Uh, Lord Siegfried?" Leon asked, hoping to sound polite with his kind of wording.

Siegfried craned his head towards the smaller Eon Pokémon. "Yes?"

"I just want to ask, have you decided on your future children's names yet? You've mentioned their eventual birthdates quite a few times, but you never made a reference of what their names might be. I, for one, really want to know," he commented eagerly and with a rather friendly-sounding impression.

"Their names," the ancient Pokémon declared with a sense of happiness that a father would have, "Will be Larissa and Lachlan." Just as he finished his sentence, he sensed a heavy amount of commotion coming from the town square. To him, it could only mean one event: the other two leading figures of the Elite Cadre giving it their all in a training session. _"They're giving it their all in preparation for that one mission that Lord Arceus has entrusted us with. I hope they're all-set and ready for it." _

* * *

**Alto Mare Town Square**

"You know, as the grand Prince of Earth's Dragon Empire, you certainly aren't really doing a good job of being one yourself. Shouldn't you be back at Lord Rayquaza's kingdom and tending to what you're actually supposed to do? You know, such as things that someone of royalty like yourself is supposed to do?"

"There's a good reason why I joined Alto Mare's Elite Cadre; to escape the cushy life of being a pampered royal figure that needs protective figures wherever he goes. Besides, if my father approves of what I do, how is your criticism going to convince me to abandon what I wanted to do from the very start? My position in the dragon hierarchy is up for grabs if you want it."

"Your personality never ceases to amuse me, Prince Shogo. Enough chitchat. We have some unfinished training to get down before our next mission. And I'll keep that offer in mind even though it's clear I won't take it."

"I can only say the same for you, Raiden. And I see you're enthusiastic about hunting down Marcus ever since he decided to go missing, huh?"

"Of course. Can't have him attempt another resurrection of Lord Arceus or any of his Generals, especially after what happened last time considering he caught us without warning. We'll be prepared this time, however…"

While one would expect a legendary Pokémon would attempt his/her best to stay hidden from the prying eyes of mortal humans and Pokémon alike, this was certainly not the case. In the days when the world was a much more stable realm when Arceans were seen as figures, of authority, respect, and not something to be feared and chained to in a Pokeball, it was certainly nothing unexpected for a Pokémon that was only rumored to exist in fables to make a public appearance. And it just so happened that a pair of Latios, going by the names of Shogo and Raiden, were having a practice scuffle right in front of the town square of Alto Mare. A crowd of humans and Pokémon (along with a few Latias) looked on in a sense of awe as the two Eon dragons clashed, displaying their exceptional combat skills as they clashed with a mixture of blades, claws, and psionic powers alike.

The addition of an upcoming assignment of investigating the potential activities of a known traitor that was associated as a relative to one of Arceus's closest human followers meant they had to keep their skills at acceptable levels. Said turncoat was a dangerous convict, and they had to do whatever was possible to stop him, even if it meant ending his life via the most brutal means conceivable.

When it came to brutality, Shogo and Raiden were no exception; both Latios fought tooth for nail and sword for sword. It was a remarkable sight for many, as both legendary Pokémon were masters of melee combat with not just their claws and wings, but also their customized blades that held an inherent specialty about them in regards to the element they were forged with.

Shogo withdrew his Eclipse Razor just as Raiden hurled a bolt of psionic energy at his direction and with unparalleled accuracy and timing, harmlessly detonated the bolt of mental energy with a stroke of the sharp edge of his handheld weapon. "That was a good way for me to sharpen my sword, I'll admit…now it's my turn," he complimented as his other free arm generated a pulsating sphere of ghostly energy. Once a sufficient amount of force was gathered in the Shadow Ball, he flung it at his adversary with an almost sinister-looking smirk.

Raiden narrowed his eyes before spinning his own bladed weapon, the Chrono Shinken, in his right claw and as if it was an airplane propeller, held it in front of him and utilized it as a defensive maneuver of some sort. Instead of simply letting the wind generated from his unique style of swordplay send the incoming Shadow Ball elsewhere, he allowed his opponent's blast of Ghost-type energy to make contact-once it did, it exploded with a force of spectral darkness that kicked up clouds of dust and lightweight debris. To prevent any bystanders and observers from potentially suffering any collateral damage caused by the sudden blast, both Latios instantaneously tapped into their psychic talents and enveloped their immediate battleground with a force field, containing the explosion effortlessly. Once the sources of poor visibility settled, the psionic barrier disappeared with it and revealed two battle-weary Latios that stood face-to-face, their claws on their cherished weapons.

"Not bad," Shogo remarked, the blade of his Eclipse Razor radiating brightly in the late morning sun. "Seems like you have a sense of honor too for the townsfolk."

Raiden returned the compliment with a friendly smirk. "Do remember that honor does not belong on a battlefield where the sins flow like the blood spilled. But above all else, it appears that we are still equal, no matter how much we attempt to surpass the other…"

Both Raiden and Shogo resembled the standard Latios that inhabited the city, save for some special features-or rather, equipment that the two carried. Two idiosyncratic traits that differentiated both from the rest of the Pokémon of their own kind were the cloaks that both possessed; Shogo had a tattered one that was shaded black that resembled the cloth of the Grim Reaper, while Raiden had an emerald-colored one that was as pristine and lustrous as the gem the color was based on. The cloaks were more than just for show, though; both allowed its wearers to use a diversity of unconventional defense-oriented techniques.

Ultimately, it was the custom weapons that the two carried that made them stand out amongst the rest. Shogo carried the Eclipse Razor, a ninjato-style blade forged by Giratina herself and was labelled as the holy weapon of the Reverse World. One of its unique traits was to absorb the souls of those it has slain, and from there the soul could be later extracted and given a fair trial by the Arceans. This was often a technique used to capture enemies of the caste that were just too difficult to apprehend via normal means. Other special capabilities that the weapon was gifted with often involved the usage of efficient sneak attacks, such as Shadow Strike (an assassination move favored by Shogo) and the ability to hit targets that aren't normally tangible with conventional moves, due to the blade's antimatter properties.

Raiden's weapon was heralded as the Chrono Shinken, its physical design being a combination of a broadsword-style blade and an eastern-themed sword that acted as a high frequency blade. Carefully crafted and presented by Dialga herself, the sword bore the colors of black and white on its blade as a symbol that represented the balance between light and darkness, both of which were supposedly of equal in the eyes of the Arceans: not fully benign but not entirely malevolent either. Being a legendary weapon that was designated as the pride of the Goddess of Time herself, the blade had the power to slice through anything that wasn't of Arcean origin, and the weapon even had the side effect of slowing down the flow of time around the wielder of the sword, giving the user plenty of time to counterattack.

"It astonishes me that our rivalry has not reached a settlement yet," Raiden testified. "It has to reach a conclusion one day, but then that would cease to give an incentive for one to continue training to best the other."

"Perhaps its destiny or maybe it was meant to be that way to begin with," the Latios Prince acknowledged, surveying the crowd that was still witnessing their nonlethal sparring session. "Ready for another lightning-quick go at it with our swords?"

A single nod from the opposing Eon Pokémon was all that was needed before the fight erupted into another clash of mettle and steel yet again. Neither Pokémon was able to get the upper advantage over the other; it was all about trying to find the right openings in the other's defenses in order for a successful strike to land. In addition, since this was a no-holds barred fight in regards to the attacks involved, both pragmatists were known to use moves that were rather unconventional, such as Shogo's usage of Shadow Ball at point-blank range or Raiden attempting to electrocute his quarry at melee range while his body was fully charged by Thunderbolt.

"Those two really know how to go at it," a spectating Latias commented quietly. Not only that, but she definitely found the two male Pokémon to be attractive in their own regard, though she didn't openly express this feeling of hers. "No wonder our leader assigned those two to be the Majors of the Elite Cadre."

"Wow, I want to be exactly like them when I grow up!" a human child, no older than the age of twelve, yelped with astonishment just as he witnessed Shogo ward off a frontal strike from Raiden. Sparks flew from the physical force of the blades clashing together, yet no apparent signs of damage were showing on either weapon.

His mother could only smile from her son's high expectations before she recommended with, "Now dear, why don't we start small first? You can barely wake up on time and you never seem to eat the proper diet." Her child simply pouted a bit from her comment before he locked his eyes on the battle once again.

The Prince of the Dragon Empire's offensive was certainly more difficult to execute, as his adversary had a nasty trick up his sleeve: temporarily paralyze his victim with his Thunderbolt should the former go all-out in terms of close-ranged melee attacks. Even if his sword was able to neutralize that advantage Raiden was attempting to exploit, all it took was one slipup from him and his opponent to utilize that opening to momentarily slow him down. _"Not letting that happen. Raiden's a tricky one, but I have my own tricks up my sleeve-stealth and deception. Hitting him with Shadow Ball is risky as there's a chance he'll dodge it and send the orb flying right into the crowd."_

"What's the matter, Prince? Coming to the realization that I'm just the better swordfighter when you can't use your arsenal of ranged moves?" Raiden taunted, albeit in a friendly manner. He readied his sword for another strike, this time focusing on disarming his foe's weapon.

A confident simper materialized across Shogo's face before he decided to take things to a different level. His answer to his rival since childhood was simple; the reaper cloth-style garment that he donned on his body generated an intense eerie glow of violet and black. Just as Raiden made his attack connect with Shogo's left claw, the Eon Pokémon vanished and dematerialized from existence. Whirling his head around in confusion, the other Latios darted his irises in all directions. He was certain his rival was going to strike him from an angle that wasn't in his peripheral vision. "Hmph…" he trailed off, seemingly unconcerned as he waited for his challenger to re-enter the battlefield.

The crowd was equally tense as the sole fighter present in the town square. Many of them, at least the ones that knew Shogo on a personal level, knew how devious and stealthy the Latios's combat modus operandi could be. Brute force was certainly not a skill that was in his department; with the exception of a few members of the Eon Pokémon species, they were generally frail on a physical level, which led to the development of specialized armor, equipment, and various assortment of Arcean-crafted gear specifically designed to address these weaknesses.

_"The only way he can catch me off guard is if he strikes directly behind me, which isn't happening. But I suppose he's a bit too old in order to fall for such an obvious invitation of a trap…"_ the Latios shrouded the emerald-colored cloak kept his senses on full alert, waiting for the one sign of the Dragon Prince reappearing in the vicinity.

Then, he saw it. A flicker of silver in the air.

"Got ya!" Raiden announced before he held out his right claw and generated a Thunderbolt from his limb, directing the zigzagging stream of electricity at the speck in the relatively cloudy sky. It struck, but to his surprise, there was no response from his target-no grunt or scream of pain of any sort. Instead, all the Latios received was sharp, spear-like weapon that clattered harmlessly to the ground in front of him. The moment he met the abandoned object's eyes, he realized what it was: a psionic kunai.

The grounded Latios turned his head towards the sky, only to meet the sight of twenty more raining upon his position. Being someone who wasn't exactly a stranger to this kind of an assault, he retaliated quickly as he flew towards the sky with the Chrono Shinken tightly gripped in his right claw. Right before he was met head-on with the barrage of raining knives empowered with psychic energy, the sword in his claw danced gracefully as he skillfully deflected and warded each and every assassination tool, causing them to harmlessly bounce off the consecrated weapon before dissipating into the air entirely. Down below, the observers were filled with awe at how such reflexes were even possible. It was clear to all that the skills that both battlers displayed took at least several hundred years' worth of practice and training to master.

Shogo emerged from his cover and instantly went for the strike, though his target had anticipated this coming and acting quickly, eluded the potentially lethal blow by flying sideways and returned the favor with a point-blank Dragon Pulse. "Seems like I got just where I want you, Prince Shogo," Raiden taunted.

"I did not expect less," was Shogo's response as he too, had predicted what his equal was cooking up since he also had a Dragon Pulse in his other free claw at the ready.

Both combatants then proceeded to hurl the orbs of turquoise-shaded draconic energy at each other, the end result generating a titanic explosion that was enough to fire off several shockwaves that vibrated the normally quiet and peaceful atmosphere of Alto Mare. Invisible ripples shot through the air, causing distortions that were normally not visible to the unaided human eye. Said disruptions sent through the air were dissipated relatively quickly, thanks to the efforts of the two duelling Latios that agreed to limit their attacks to the point where they weren't exactly the destructive variants that they'd utilize in an actual battle against a true enemy.

"They may be fighting at a level that certainly meets more than our heightened senses, but what we're seeing are the arts they've mastered before they even became a part of the Elite Cadre," a spectating Latios elaborated. He too was another member of the protective unit of Alto Mare, but since fighting wasn't one of his fortes, the Dragon/Psychic-type was delegated to non-combatant duties such as target spotting and medical support.

His younger sister, a Latias, curiously observed the intense standoff between the rivaling Pokémon in the sky. "How come they aren't fighting at their maximum power? It seems odd…"

The older sibling of the couple laughed heartily as he prepared to explain the reason why. "It's because if they fought with everything they know, many would get hurt as a result. That and we only fight at that kind of level if the situation really calls for it. Stressing our bodies beyond our controllable limits, especially without the proper training, can be very dangerous to our bodies and minds alike," he elaborated. The Latios's younger sister simply nodded in understanding; after all, she was still learning and was more inclined on joining the Arcean envoys that were led by the first Latias.

Both Shogo and Raiden descended back to the ground after yet another ephemeral clash of swords before deciding that they had enough training for one day. Shifting their minds out of the combat phase, the two Latios secured their swords back into the scabbards of their cloaks, shook each other's claws as a sign of respect towards one another, and called it the end of a session. As if the two were a duo of street entertainers, the audience that had watched them for the whole battle clapped for their 'performance', and some even took their opportunity to move forward to ask the two questions-this was mostly the spectators of a young age, as some were arguably idolized by the performance the legendary Pokémon had just put up.

"Never knew our designated roles wouldn't just land us a guaranteed secure future for this city, but also a small following," Raiden commented as he allowed a human child to scratch the area between his ears.

Shogo shrugged he posed with a family of four while a skilled artist was rapidly sketching down the outlines so the rough artwork could be developed into a full-scaled painting after. "It was to be expected though I wanted nothing of it, to be honest."

* * *

Around half an hour later, the ceremonial bells installed on the upper levels of the Museum of Alto Mare generated several melodic chimes, signaling the arrival of the afternoon hour. Realizing that it was time to inspect the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare once again as a part of their daily routine patrols, both legendary Pokémon made their way into the cathedral after dismissing their 'fans' that kept them held up with their constant requests of interacting with the duo.

"Looks like it's going to be another routine day here," Raiden drawled with an uninterested attitude, his facial expression giving off the notion that he wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of him. "Shouldn't Lord Siegfried and Lady Laia know that delegating the two of us to take care of such a trivial task is a potential waste of resources?"

Shogo loosed a chuckle at his partner's comment. "I wouldn't say that. At least it gives me time to formulate ideas for future missions we'll have to attend to." He was rather grateful for these perambulation tasks, as they were more or less a time where he could simply kick his mind back and decide how to tackle the next foe that his superiors assign him to eliminate from the equation.

"_Maybe I should heed his words to heart…but at least he has the connections that helps him find what he needs to accomplish those assassination missions," _Raiden thought, knowing that with Shogo's status of being a prince, he had the associations to find even the most ambiguous targets in hiding.

Making their way into the museum, several guards armed with spears and shields greeted the two Latios with utmost respect, as they were supporting units of Alto Mare's Elite Cadre. "Good afternoon, Raiden and Shogo," the squad leader welcomed the two with a salute. "As always, activity at the museum and the DMA itself has been usual. No suspicious activity or anything, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Shogo returned the guard's greeting with a courteous smile. "That's good to know. Your squad will be relieved of their duties for now, so go enjoy the weather outside."

Upon his announcement, the younger squad members flew into a cheer; it was clear to the legendary Pokémon that the recruits that were at their early twenties at the oldest were getting rather bored of their task of constantly acting as mindless sentinels for the Alto Mare Museum. "Thanks a bunch, Prince Shogo!" they rejoiced in chorus before running out of the elegantly constructed structure and into the afternoon sun. The squad leader was then left by himself with a sweatdrop, as their display of lacking a strong sense of duty made him wonder one thing: why the heck the supreme guardian of their haven would have ever considered the adolescents as acceptable candidates as defenders of the Water Capital.

"They're just kids so cut them some slack," Raiden reminded the older human male. "I'd be bored too if my task as an Elite Cadre defender was to constantly march in predetermined lines from dawn till dusk."

The squad leader released a small sigh. "Well, I guess. Suppose I shouldn't be holding up your time anymore. I'll see you two later." He bowed respectfully before making his way back to the patrol he was supervising.

The pair of Eon Pokémon nodded wordlessly at the gesture of the human before focusing their attention on the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare that stood before them. Visitors of all kinds were surveying the holy machine alongside them, as the instrument (and the museum itself) was often considered as a sacred place of pilgrimage for the mortals that lived in the city. As a way of paying respect to the legendary Pokémon, it wasn't an uncommon sight for humans praying in front of the machine, placing incenses on specially constructed shrines in various areas of the museum, or simply trying to have a friendly discussion with some of the Latias and Latios that were currently on station in the Arcean complex themselves. In the other areas of the historical site were exhibits that displayed the profiles and stories of those who had a prominent mark on the city itself, defenders and invaders alike. Alongside them was an assortment of featured stories that told the ancient saga of Alto Mare as a whole.

But to Shogo and Raiden, the DMA generated anything but a positive impression. Being born and raised in the Arcean-blessed sanctuary during its early days after its inception, the two had experienced their own violent pasts that involved having to safeguard the oceanic place of safety from unwanted company. The world they lived in was an age of bloody conquests and feuds waged by unscrupulous and power-hungry warlords across the world, and the era could only be described as one where characteristics of corruption, treachery, and violence were the norm. Alto Mare was spared from the tainting grasps of the outside world mainly because it was so properly defended that no invasion from outside sources around the world would be ever be able to approach the city without fearing the wrath of Siegfried and his Elite Cadre. But their continuous efforts of upholding the security of the island city were not without its narrow escapes.

"Remember when an entire armada complemented with a complete force of barbarians attempted to make landfall on Alto Mare?" Raiden questioned his rival, remembering the event as if it was just yesterday. He paused his question before adding, "Makes me sick just thinking of those repulsive humans that only had the impulses of pillage, rape, and slaughter on their shattered minds."

Shogo nodded once in response. "No doubt. Everyone that had the unfortunate luck of witnessing that fateful day would come to the acceptance of just how fragile peace is. Then, it gives me all the more reasons to hone my skills while travelling the world…even if some of the happenings discolor my untainted blue feathers at times." The image of him going toe-to-claw with a feared pirate on the high seas etched a small grin on his sharp visage.

The emerald-cloaked Latios shrugged. "Maybe it's Lady Laia's compassion that has saved the invaders countless times from a grisly fate considering most of us approve of vanquishing them beforehand, yet she doesn't."

"Most likely. Laia's not one to seek violent solutions, even if it is during a reasonable moment with no other alternatives possible," his companion answered. It was certainly something that he respected the first Latias for in spite of their vastly different personalities and views on sensitive opinions.

Having learned of the existence of the Water Capital and the deity guardians that resided in it, a feared warmonger originating from what was now known to be the central region of Kanto launched a campaign of subjugation of the home that Siegfried crafted with his own life force. Though most of his goal remains unclear to this day, none of the Eon Pokémon in the city was willing to let his efforts of labor bear fruit. An entire navy of vessels that relied on the wind for movement and navigation, loaded hundreds and thousands of devoted and zealous combatants that were driven into a frenzy just hearing about the wonder of Alto Mare forced a landing on the city one morning, the ominous warships releasing their cargo of primordial-minded soldiers into the metropolis's streets. Any sort of resistance that Alto Mare's citizens deployed against the aggressors were quashed, for their soldiers and Pokémon, having never faced an opponent this ferocious and obsessive of war, had no chances against the battle-hardened veterans. That was, until the consecrated defenders of the Arceans decided it was time to intervene.

Raiden placed his right claw on his chin and hummed. "It dawned on my realization that the DMA could be deployed on a moment's notice and with the manipulation of the city's water canals, transform it into a force to literally drown all the attackers and sink their vessels."

"Correct, but do remember one fact. The usage of the DMA may result in the temporary death of the one it draws its life power from," Prince Shogo pointed out, his eyes running across the hieroglyphic markings of the machine. Being the dialect of the Arceans, only a full-fledged member or individual that has spent at least over a century studying the language of the divine would be able to understand what they meant. _"For when Alto Mare's reckoning draws near, the volunteer will lend their life essence to the defense of the city and judgment of the sinful…,"_ he thought mentally.

As the mortal humans and Pokémon failed to defend the city, Siegfried, Laia, and the entire Alto Mare Elite Cadre descended on the invaders akin to an army composed entirely of irate deities. However, it was not just the brutality of the maddened raiders that intimidated them, but their true motivations that drove them into war. Or to be more specific, the false accusations and promises that their leaders assured them with that shocked the Eon Pokémon the most. A quick scan of the minds of the crazed barbarians revealed several horrific truths in regards to their intentions; things such as consuming the heart of a slain Latios would grant them immortality and the power of a Pokémon of the same name, or forcefully enslaving and breeding with a Latias would allow their faction to raise a next-generation tribe of unmatched soldiers against rivaling powers. Even Siegfried himself was horrified, as he was unable to imagine what kind of leader of a nation would be willing to go that far to achieve something that was virtually impossible to begin with.

"It was certainly a hopeless conquest on their part, but…it had to be done. If they enslaved us, not that it was even achievable in the logical sense…can you imagine the terrors they'd inflict to us?" Raiden questioned as he admired his left claw. It felt like yesterday when he literally punched one of the many attacking marauder to pieces with a psionic-powered Dragon Claw.

Shogo grimaced with disgust. "Don't even make me think about some unkempt savage trying to eat my heart over my limp body. While none of our kinfolk lost their lives on that day, we owe a great amount of debt to the mortals that initially held them off before they were besieged under their might. And to think this only happened fifty-five years ago…"

"Time flies in peace, but it certainly never does during hours of conflict." Raiden had simply acquiesced with the reality of the current realm they lived in: in order for peace to be achieved, they had to be primed to fight some of the most devastating battles that they would experience in their lives. Little did both know that a surprise guest was about to pay them a visit.

"_Hmm, shocking them both would be fun. I still have plenty of time left on my break before I have to get back to Lady Laia anyways!"_

Both Pokémon were so immersed in the conversation of the memories they could never evict from their minds that they failed to notice a figure levitating behind them, even with their advanced psionic senses. The individual eavesdropping on their conversation could not help to keep her silence, since she was so eager to have a session of chitchat with the two. Jumping on the two while squealing happily, the Latias caught both Raiden and Shogo by absolute surprise that they nearly mistook her as a threat. After coming to the realization that it was nothing more than a playful act from Lena, Raiden's younger sister. The older sibling of the duo released a troublesome-sounding grunt before scolding his sister, while the latter nuzzled him with her feathery head in a loving fashion.

"Lena, I've told you plenty of times to stop surprising us like that. We're on duty, so we don't have time for your fun and games," Raiden chastised his sister with a rather disapproving look. Shogo couldn't help but try to hide his snickers, since his partner always failed in terms of trying to get his younger sibling to listen to him.

_"Glad that I don't have a younger sister myself,"_ the Dragon Prince cogitated while chucking to himself mentally.

"Aww, Raiden! Isn't there a time where we can actually get some playtime together?" Lena pouted in a whining fashion. "I know you're a crucial part of Siegfried's Elite Cadre, but that's no excuse to constantly ignore my requests to spend time with you!"

Raiden rolled his eyes at his younger sister. She was a relatively standard-looking Latias without any distinctive features whatsoever, save for a tiara manufactured with diamonds and steel originating from Dialga's world adorning her head and a necklace with the heraldic sign of Alto Mare's Elite Cadre, personally given to her as a gift by Leon himself. "Might I remind you, you should be spending more time with Lady Laia and learning the proper lessons in your role as an Arcean representative."

Lena snorted under her breath in a slapdash fashion. "But Laia gave me some free time, and I decided to use that free time to come here and look for you!" she returned cheerfully, grinning widely at her clearly frustrated brother.

"Oh, brother," the Latios donning the emerald-colored cloak grumbled under his breath. _"She brings a ray of sunshine into my life, but there are times that I just can't stand her personally…especially with the fact she has a tendency to shake me out of my sleep at five in the morning."_ He definitely prayed to Arceus that his younger sister did not hear his thoughts.

Fortunately, Lena was too busy interacting with Shogo to read her sibling's distressed mind. "Hello Prince Shogo!" she greeted cheerily, looking up at the much larger Latios with a face of adorableness. "How are you on this wonderful Wednesday afternoon, your majesty?" The Latias concluded her tease with a girlish giggle from her lips.

Shogo affirmed her question with a single nod. "Great. Just finished some training with your brother and I'm currently on duty of overseeing the safety and security of the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare. After my errands are finished, I plan to head down to the beach and go surfing for a bit as a part of my relaxation exercise routines." His eyes caught notice of the necklace that hung from her neck-the insignia imprinted on the jewelry item piqued his interest. "Hmm, I didn't recall you wearing that…especially when you never showed any concern towards joining Siegfried's Elite Cadre. That, and isn't that item only available to the graduates that have passed the training required to join?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Lena traced her right claw on the necklace before bringing it up in her palm. "Don't you remember, silly? Leon gave it to me as a special present to commemorate the hundred-year anniversary of his career in the organization. While he had possession of this since his graduation, he only recently gave it to me as a thank you present for what I've helped him through!" She could still remember how the young Latios nearly exploded from the blush he was displaying when the Latias accepted his gift with open arms.

Shogo placed his claws together with a somewhat nervous-looking smile. "Ah, how silly of me indeed. I must've forgotten with all the recent assignments and training I have to cope with," he convincingly spoke, trying to hide his lie. In reality, he only wanted an appropriate subject of discussion, as he was unable to think up of a suitable way to continue the tête-à-tête without feeling awkward in general.

_"Speak for yourself, Shogo,"_ Raiden telepathically spoke into his mind. _"I told you she's unbearable at times, but did you have to try and falsify a question there just to keep the conversation going?"_

_"Be quiet," _Shogo utilized telepathy to respond appropriately. _"At least I didn't try to shoo her away with the clearly blatant attempts that you always try to pull off. Am I not correct?"_

Tapping the handle of his Chrono Shinken, the Latios shrugged his shoulders. _"Perhaps so, but that's family for you,"_ he sighed mentally before continuing his train of thoughts with,_ "So that's why you decided to drop out of the royal blood you were always born with from the very start. At least you don't have any siblings to deal with."_

"Wrong again," the Latios with a royal background spoke aloud, unaware of the fact he had just done so. "Remember that poor kid Leon who was orphaned and never knew his true parents? Well, I see him as a brother. Lord Siegfried couldn't devote all of his attention towards taking care of the heartbroken boy, well, at least when he was first taken in. From what he and Laia told me, the two found him abandoned in a forest located in the continent known as Johto right across the sea, to the west."

Lena's ears twitched slightly; upon hearing the mention of her one object of affection, she darted over to Shogo at the speed of a Hyper Beam and begged him to tell her more straight away. "Oh, what about Leon? I want to hear more! He's a funny one, but he never seems to talk about his background." It was certainly one of her goals to know more about the young yet adamant and courageous Latios.

"Ah, the youngest member of the defense unit," Raiden recalled. He remembered how Leon was amongst the physically smallest and youngest of all the Pokémon assigned to the division. This didn't prevent him from standing out with countless achievements and distinctions, though. "He certainly does not fail to impress me one bit at all…and that's saying a lot."

Ignoring her older brother, the Latias shook Shogo's claws rapidly as she pleaded him to explain the backstory of the one that she secretly admired. "Can you tell us the story behind him? Pretty please?"

Rolling his eyes in surrender, Shogo gave her a curt nod. "Alright, I'll tell the story, but don't go around blasting it to the others, especially those in the Elite Cadre. I don't think Leon needs the impression that he is the only Arcean of our kind that did not know his parents." A rapid nod and a cute-sounding "mhm" from Lena was the confirmation that the promise would be carried out. "I suppose it would be a good idea that I'll tell this story via sight-sharing. Raiden, you're welcome to join in too, if you so desire." He eyes generated a lustrous glow as the memory-sharing process began. _"I hope Amber won't scold me for this,__"_ he surmised quietly. Laia's personal aide was known to be extremely strict, especially with information that only certain Arceans were allowed to learn of.

Realizing that there was nothing better to do at the moment, Raiden tapped into his mental powers and as if he was living the memory as it exactly was well over a thousand years ago, saw the history behind the youthful Latios. Within moments, he was treated to the scene of a thick forest that was mainly left untouched by humanity's influence currently under the wrath of a heavy shower.

* * *

**Ilex Forest, 2****nd**** Century A.D.**

A torrential rainstorm, coupled with the angry boom of thunder rampaging violently in the air and lightning bolts dancing across the sky in a state of frenzy, descended over the environment of the lush and thick undergrowth of Ilex Forest. The frightening weather had caused all of the local wildlife to retreat to any form of shelter on hand. Those who were not able to were forced to hide under any forms of cover that was readily available. But the thunderstorm wasn't the only thing that were afraid of; there was _something_ in the woods, and it was causing a legendary Pokémon, along with her newborn child that was clinging onto her back with all his strength, to flee for their lives. Although their pursuer was nowhere in sight, both mother and child could sense the monstrosity closing in on them.

"Hold on, dear! We'll clear this forest very soon!" the Latias warned as she tucked in her arms and skillfully navigated her way around the forest with acrobatic twists and turns, all the while praying to Arceus that her child wouldn't lose her grip.

The newborn Latios, his size no bigger than the average human child, clutched his claws around his mother's neck, puzzled with his father's absence. "What about daddy?" he asked with a clueless voice, wondering where his other parental figure was.

"I'm sorry, but that's something you shouldn't know right now," the Latias responded as a means of avoiding the question. She did not want to reveal the awful truth of what really happened to her beloved mate, and the identity of their unknown assailant.

Being an entity that could only be described as a chaotic and nightmarish living being that only craved for death and helpless prey, the corrupted creature was locked onto its prey, closing in with alarming frequency. Whatever it was, both mother and child were purely horrified of what it was capable of, especially after what it did to the older Latios.

It all started when the couple planned on a leisurely flight through the Johto region with their newborn child. Being a pair of roaming Pokémon, the world as a whole was the home; they were constantly on the move, roaming the world and ate, rest, play, and slept wherever they went. All of that changed when a thunderstorm materialized from a clear sky and forced the family to make landfall at once in the fear of being struck by a stray lightning bolt. Only after descending into the local forest did they become conscious of the fact that they made a terrible mistake; a horde of bipedal demonic beings immediately converged upon them with the intent of tearing the trio of Eon Pokémon to pieces with their wicked claws.

Upon detecting the imminent threat, the father of the family went into battle. The moment the unidentified monstrosities unleashed a series of feral roars and screams, they charged at their lone victims, confident in their size of numbers to easily overwhelm and slaughter the foolish victims that were unwise enough to fly straight into an ambush.

"Hold on!" the Latios told his dearly loved mate before he generated a brilliant orb of psionic energy from deep within his body. Allowing his mental energy to coalesce into a force that was virtually unmatched by any kind of earthly opponent he had to cross claws with, he unleashed the Luster Purge at the pack of grisly-looking beings tinted with a dull-green coloration.

Shrieking in a mixture of agony, fear, pain, and rage, the eyesores were literally vanquished from existence by the signature move of its legendary progenitor. The more fortunate victims had their very molecules and atoms dissolved by the bombardment of mental energy, while the unluckier ones had a limb or a major body part blown off before they were subjected to an excruciating death via blood and/or nerve loss. Thinking the path was clear, the father Latios was just about to continue his path with his mate and child following closely…until a new enemy decided to make an appearance to greet the family. Its putrid body emerged from the trees as its very footsteps corrupted the environment with a vivid blue-shaded mutagen as it advanced.

"Well done. It seems your kind is more than capable of warfare just as my masters have hypothesized…perhaps it is time to field-test that theory firsthand. That way…the invasion will be a definite successful one once it gets underway."

Latios gritted his teeth, sensing tremendous amounts of dangerous energy that would prove to be detrimental to him, his mate, and their recently born child should they remain continually exposed to it. Knowing that this tainted beast would not let them escape without a battle, he turned to his mate and nodded once.

The Latias knew what he was going to do. She didn't need any further words as she took flight through the forest's maze-like environment, and only after a minute of escaping did she hear the terrifying screams of her mate, followed by the maniacal laughter of the very entity that he had volunteered to stay and fight against moments earlier. Her actions of fleeing the area only seemed to stimulate the beast to pursue them with even more desires to inflict further wretched agony and pain on the victims in its sights.

It felt like a thousand years as the spaceborne entity resembling a demonic creation had the Latias and her child cornered. After slaughtering the Latios and feeding on his remains, the vile creature, plagued with a deadly mutagen and driven by an unknown voice alongside with the instincts of a killing machine, moved forward and prepared to deliver the same fate to the mother and child.

The Latias wasn't about to go down in a defenceless manner, but even this only proved to speed up her death even faster; before she was even able to raise both her claws to generate a Dragon Pulse as a desperate method of repelling the marauding creature, the attacking being transformed the swivelling mass of tentacles on its right arm and morphed it into a blade-like weapon of some kind before using it to slash at the Eon dragoness's neck, its action inflicting a near fatal cut to her throat.

Her vision grew faint as he senses began to fall numb. Gurgling copious amounts of blood from her mouth, she collapsed to the forest floor and perished rapidly from blood loss and intoxication from the mutagen that ravaged her body at an unprecedented level of speed.

"I would have had my sweet ways with her, but my master grows impatient with each passing second. You, boy…you will prove to be a suitable present to my collection and superiors alike."

Without a parental figure providing a sense of comfort and security, the child Latios did the only thing he could. He shook the limp body of his mother and pleaded her to get up; even though it was all but obvious that she had passed on.

The entity cackled devilishly at the current scenario on its hands. It had never imagined the prospect of killing two legendary Pokémon so rapidly, especially after what his commanders have warned him about in the dangers of attempt to tackle one head-on. Needless to say, it savored in its victory and deciding that a trophy was in order, reached his left arm forward-a platinum-tough limb coated with the very same crystals that were formed from the pathogen that empowered its body-and prepared to claim his prize: the now helpless and orphaned Latios.

The child gasped in terror as he abandoned his mother's dead body before frantically crawling and struggling through the wet muck to escape his captor. His futile gesture of fleeing the inevitable only encouraged the being of an unknown origin more, as its booming laugh of vileness resonated with a clash of thunder in the evening sky.

"Laia, retrieve the child and secure him from any further harm. I will deal with the monstrosity myself."

Just as the virus-infested individual was about to come within arms' reach of his victim, a Dragon Pulse exploded against its chest and sent him crashing into a tree trunk. Its size and weight far surpassed the object that cushioned his force of impact could withstand, and thus it snapped into two. Hissing with rage at the sudden intervention, the being quickly regained its footing as it faced the being that had the nerves to attack him: another Latios, but this one had some minor differences. His primary torso area was enclosed with a shield-like crest resembling the chestplate that Dialga possessed, while his wings had a silver and navy-blue coloration to it. Last but not least, his claws were armed with a pair of dual black and grey-colored blades on each arm.

The being then shifted his eyes to the being that the Latios referred to as Laia. She was a standard Latias to say the least, save for a gold-colored scarf that was neatly wrapped around her neck and flowed gently in the air, even in the middle of a raging torrential downpour.

"There, I've got you," Laia comforted as she quickly secured the orphaned Pokémon with her claws, making sure to quickly dry him up with the blessed scarf to ensure he wouldn't get sick from the harsh, cold weather.

"…mommy?" the befuddled child asked, completely lost on what was going on at the moment.

_"Oh no, the terror he suffered…he's so confused at the recent chain of events that he doesn't even remember who his parental figures are anymore,"_ Laia thought with distress as she eyed the baby Pokémon with a mixture of concern and sadness. Hoping to comfort the juvenile Latios in any way possible, she nodded as she gazed deeply into the child's eyes with her soft, amber-tinted irises. "I'm not your mommy, but I'll do my best to substitute for her."

Blinking in confusion of what the Latias had just said, the infant asked the same question once more. "What happened to mommy?"

Sighing mentally and knowing there was no way of hiding the actual truth of what happened to the parent of this orphaned legendary, Siegfried's mate decided to explain the reality in a more subtle manner. "Mommy is sleeping now. She wished for me to take care for you from now on. Rest assured, she is resting peacefully at the moment," Laia pledged in the most promising voice possible.

The extraterrestrial monstrosity clicked its teeth at the sight of the two interlopers. Having lost its chance of securing a prized capture for its masters, it turned to face Siegfried, who was fully prepared to face it in battle.

_"A cybernetically-enhanced fusion of other alien-like species, known as their moniker as a Sentinel, a specialized combatant unit that was created for war by an aggressive spacefaring species. This is a matter that I must report to Lord Arceus or one of his subordinates at once, even if this one happens to be a prototype infiltrator,"_ the first Latios analyzed, carefully assessing the threat levels of the attacker that originated from the stars. Relieved with the truth that they managed to save the child Latios from a macabre fate, he focused his attention on eliminating the assailant that was responsible for the deaths of the former's parents. "Pray to Arceus that you're prepared to reap what you had just sown with your actions," he announced as rivers of rainwater seeped on his feathers.

"Reap what I have sown?" the Sentinel mimicked his words in the most taunting voice he could utter from his ravaged vocal cords. "_You_ should be the one that should be on the receiving end of that comment, Arcean. You deprived me of my prey, and you shall join the two I have just slain very soon."

Siegfried ignored the empty threats of his opponent before he shifted his eyesight to Laia and instructed her with, "Keep the hatchling secure. I will handle this."

The first Latias nodded without saying anything, although she did pray for her cherished mate to remain unharmed.

The Sentinel didn't waste any time in starting the battle for its vengeance against the interlopers that had disturbed it from the killing spree it was indulging itself in; the same crystalline right arm of the part-organic/part-cybernetic behemoth was raised at the general direction of its adversary before it shifted into a cannon of some sort. Resembling the head of a draconic creature, the weapon generated a bright glow of blue before it hummed to life and without warning, fired several shots of energy that contained both corrosive and explosive properties. "I'll savor the moment of claiming your head…and perhaps, I'll torture your mate if I'm in the mood," he seethed lustfully as the thought drove his mind into a frenzied state.

Sidestepping quickly, Siegfried evaded the incoming projectiles as they detonated against the surface of some trees in the area. Globs of acid generated by the blasts proceeded to eat away at the trees rapidly, reducing the consumed properties to nothing more than the liquid of the same type that melted the exterior wooden surfaces of the affected vegetation. _"Arceus needs to develop a counter to this new typing soon…our fighting skills will only get us so far. This Sentinel already knows who I am, so it's clear it's no stranger to our tactics,"_ he deduced before counterattacking with a unique move of his own.

Once he noticed the Sentinel attempt to recharge the so-called Dragonhead Cannon, he enclosed his claws together before a pulsing orb that generated constant wisps of blue-shaded energy was slowly amassed into existence in his armored claws. From the attacking extraterrestrial's eyes, it was a move it did not anticipate that an Eon Pokémon would ever hope of wielding in an eternity…

_"No…it can't be…Siegfried…is an Aura Guardian!?" _the part cybernetic and organic machine, whose sole purpose was to commit slaughters and indulge in the most sinful acts conceivable, cogitated with a combined mixture of rage and shock simultaneously. Frozen in a state of meeting an Aura wielder, previously surmised to have been all but extinguished as a result of a devastating civil war several decades ago, the alien stumbled back slightly as its ravaged self attempted to formulate a strategy against an element it was gravely weak against, due to its metallic and rock-based properties.

Siegfried released his grasp on the Aura Sphere and as if the globe of spiritual energy had a mind of its own, tracked down its target and rocketed towards the still-terrified Sentinel. "Yes, I am indeed one and definitely not the last," he announced after catching the words of fear within his opponent's despoiled conscience.

The victim on the receiving end of the first Latios's unique attack, only learnable by a selected handful of Pokémon and humans alike howled in pain as its metallic arm was dislocated right from its joint and separated from the sickening creature's body. Streams of its body fluids spurted from the damaged vessels, wires, and other connections that linked its body with the artificial limb; while it was clear that his foe had suffered tremendous mental and physical damage, Siegfried could still sense the alien's life force staying at an all-time high strong.

"Impressive…so the Aura Guardians aren't extinct after all considering I have been blessed with the honor of facing one myself…," the Sentinel hissed with delight. "The ones I faced during the Great War were even barely worth the honor of falling to my blade."

Siegfried flexed his body to empower himself, planning to conclude the battle as soon as possible. "And I will be the very last Aura Guardian you will ever hope to do battle with," he declared with confidence.

"Is that so?" the cybernetic monstrosity insisted in a rather impertinent tone. "For an ancient and wise being they always declared you to be, you aren't living up to your expectations here…"

Grasping the fact that his opponent was only trying to stall out enough time to regain his energy or find a method to turn the tide of the battle around, the Latios decided to simply end it right there. "Speak for yourself, fiend." Those were the final words that met the hearing organs of the celestial nightmare from the stars before Siegfried delivered the coup de grâce.

Flexing his right claw, he hummed to himself before a sword of shining energy with the shade of a sapphire crystal gleaming brilliantly in the sun, composed of the same force that he utilized to summon his Aura Sphere earlier, materialized in his right hand. Before the Sentinel could even know how it was even possible for a Latios to wield the powers of Aura, Siegfried had already brought the sword down and through the midsection of the corrupted extraterrestrial killing machine. Before the zealous soldier from the void could counterattack or defend itself in any manner possible, its vision immediately failed on it as it felt the spiritual weapon cleave through its armored skull.

The Sentinel released a gurgled roar of pain before its body was cleanly bisected in half. Copious amounts of blood, metal parts, and plagued organs splashed across the forest ground before being promptly washed away by the rain. Dispelling his Aura sword, he heaved a rather heavy sigh before returning his attention to Laia and the rescued baby Latios.

"How is he? Is he injured?" Siegfried asked with apprehension while surveying the child, who was now soundly asleep and without a care in the entire world in Laia's reassuring claws.

Laia shook her head while making sure the sleeping Latios cradled in her arm would be sheltered from the harsh weather raging around them. "He'll be fine. It appears that he thinks I'm his mother now. But he's only four weeks old at best…so I can't exactly blame him. This event will pass by him like a bad dream." This was because of the underdeveloped memory system that Eon Pokémon in their infantile stage possessed. As legendary Pokémon as a whole grew at a much slower pace than even the mortal beings with the greatest lifespan, their slow development was one of the side effects that came with their borderline infinite years of existence.

"We'll take him in," the first Latios decided without even taking any time to think about the situation. "Alto Mare will be a safe place for him to grow, learn, and nurture. Nevertheless, I need your agreement on the decision."

The Dragon/Psychic-type dragoness smiled affectionately. "Of course my dear. Forsaking him in his greatest hour of need would be a choice that I would never bring myself to fulfill." She looked at the innocent child one last time before gently kissing his forehead, and the action caused the infant to squirm comfortably in her soft grasp.

As a way of paying his respects to a dead member of his own kind, Siegfried placed his right claw on the dead body of the Latias that was murdered by the Sentinel moments before they had arrived to their aid. Moments passed, and the body dissolved into the rainy sky. As the foreign invaders had the ability to destroy the souls of those they slaughter in battle, it was a disappointing recognition to the Aura-empowered Latios that he was unable to salvage the soul of the fallen Eon Pokémon. _"Rest in peace. I will ensure that your child will be raised with all the care and fidelity that I can provide for him,"_ he thought, hoping that somehow, the departed mother would be able to hear his words and hopefully, rest peacefully in the life after death and beyond. He just hoped that Amber and Cobalt, even though both were his subordinates, wouldn't mind accepting an outsider into his ranks.

As the first Latias and Latios departed towards Alto Mare, the vision slowly began to dissolve on itself as everything faded to black before its observers returned to the contemporary plane of existence.

* * *

**Unidentified Planet, Andromeda Galaxy**

Across the vast distances through space and time, in a distant whirlpool of stars millions of light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy, a single planet that easily rivaled the size of Jupiter, the largest planet in the Solar System that Earth was located in. Left relatively undisturbed with the exception of a ring of asteroids that orbited around it as if it was a defense mechanism of some kind, the planet levitated quietly in the blackness of space itself with no other neighboring worlds in its vicinity.

This one planet, unlike the many other celestial bodies it neighbored, was unique in its own properties of material and matter that made up its general composition. It was a living being, and it had only one reason to exist: consume other worlds and saturate its intended victims with the very essence that made up the terrain, oceans, and landscape of the gleaming blue planet. It hungered for infinite knowledge, power, and the souls of its victims. It was the only method it could sustain itself before the very mutagen that made up the foundation of its biosphere would eventually collapse on itself, due to a lack of sufficient sustenance to keep the corrupted matter at an optimal level. To this end, it was the reason why no other planets existed in the sector. It had consumed them all, whether it may be organic or non-living materials.

On this very day, the 'brain' of the planet made an astounding discovery in its everlasting hunt for sentient life to assimilate and devour along with the wretched enemies that doomed the planet and its denizens. The one being that commanded the entire planet's defenses and infrastructures had unraveled the location of the home of the so-called Eon Pokémon. They knew they were highly respected and valued by their allies, given their draconic and psionic properties that granted them both immense power and knowledge.

Conveniently located on the so-called Jewel of the Arceans known as Earth, it would come to the knowledge that consuming Alto Mare would allow it to secure a beachhead for future assaults against the world.

The planet hungered for both. It would claim it, and integrate the spoils of its success into its hive-mind structure. But first, it had to discover a way to weaken its target before establishing a full-scale invasion to acquire its intended prize.

It recognized the guardians' source of downfall after several moments of surveying them from across the universe. Knowing that the strengths were in their minds and relatively pacifistic nature, it knew what to do. It had to disrupt them mentally before the path of the invasion could be paved.

It would accomplish this by unleashing a deadly yet difficult-to-detect wave of viral energy that would plague their minds and the home they lived in and slowly wear them down like rust would do to steel. Once that was done, its loyal servitors would easily overrun the home of the guardian deities of the Water Capital and possess a strategic position for their next plans of consuming one of the grand jewels that represented the pinnacle of sentient life blessed by the Arceans.

One of the surviving flagships that acted as a refugee vessel, then later converted to a planetary attacking unit, was already en route to its intended target. Though exhausted and weary of the previous battles, the thought of exacting revenge against the Arceans boosted the morale and spirits of the troops onboard tenfold. Even better was that the warship carried one of its most trusted commanders, a veteran of countless battles that has claimed enough Arcean lives to fill an entire nation's land.

With the Arceans fully occupied in reclamations and hunts for the last of his combatants across the universe, it could rest on its laurels knowing that none of Arceus or his top figureheads would be able to reach Alto Mare in time.

With its natural sensors locked onto Earth, it released a wavelength that resembled a blue-tinted solar flare and directed the mysterious force towards its intended target: a lonely little island in the Pacific Ocean that the infiltrators had claimed to be designated as Alto Mare.

* * *

**That concludes part 1. Part 2 will be up sometime soon.**


	2. Act 2: The Beginning of the End

**Since this story was much longer than normal (at least in contrast to my other oneshots), I've decided to break it up into two chapters. Here's part 2.  
**

**On a side note, it seems like Auras and Psionics are winning the majority on the poll in my profile. So as a treat, a Latios with Aura-based abilities, along with a Latias with enhanced psionic powers and a rather unexpected personality, will make an appearance in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Act 2: The Beginning of the End**

_"Cruelty demands respect. Men may hate us. But, we don't ask for their love; only for their fear." __–_Heinrich Himmler  


**Alto Mare**

Shogo's eyes ceased to glow as he, along with Lena and Raiden, re-entered back into the timestream that they were currently present in. "And that's the origins of that energetic Latios that we all know so well. It's no surprise he's so close to Lady Laia and Lord Siegfried in terms of a parental relationship, considering they were his surrogate parental figures ever since that fateful day. Poor kid…I don't think he even has the functionality to recall what his actual blood relations are."

Raiden took a few moments to process the visions he witnessed in the sight-sharing procedure. "Well, that certainly explains his personality at times. It's something I can never understand since it seems so…off for someone who was orphaned so early, yet somehow grows up to become so determined and passionate about what he does. Perhaps it was his lack of memory as an infant that saved him from the terrifying reality of being haunted by the past…has his surrogate parents ever told him the actual truth?" He couldn't comprehend how such a significant event in the life of the orphaned Latios could remain unknown for well over one millennium. It wasn't exactly inexplicable though, since the Arceans were exceptionally proficient at safeguarding secrets.

The Dragon Prince shook his head several times. "No. It's a clandestine detail that many lack knowledge of, including Leon himself. And thank Mew for his still developing psionic powers, otherwise he would've breached the minds of those who actually know the actuality. It's better if we withhold the truth from him, least until his mind is mature enough to accept what really happened."

Though Lena was one of the closest friends of Leon ever since she was first introduced to him, the dark and bloody history behind the energetic Latios was something that took her completely by surprise-not because of the past itself, but the shock factor that the mental images presented. Seeing the memories also sent her into a temporary state of negativity, most likely of the fact that the female variation of the species was highly susceptible to the emotions of others. She remained silent for a while, trying to filter the barrage of negativity that made her mind ache slightly. She released a breath that was a signal of her mind being in distress before she gazed expressionlessly at the DMA.

"I know it's difficult to handle, but your childhood friend did not have the merriest of times in his early days, as harsh as it sounds," Shogo spoke from behind her, hoping he wasn't too unsympathetic with his meaning behind the message. "Perhaps it's for the better if you get back to Lady Laia, I'm sure she'll understand your situation."

Nodding and trying to hold back tears from the overflow of pessimistic thoughts that were flooding into her senses, Lena flew out of the Alto Mare Museum without a word and towards the Secret Garden, where the first Latias often resided when she wasn't patrolling the city's streets, canals, alleyways, and borders.

"Maybe it was for the better good if you hadn't shown those visions from the past to her…you know how sensitive a Latias, particularly one of such a young age, can be," Raiden lectured distastefully.

Shogo scoffed slightly as if he didn't care about the end results. "Oh, cry me a river. She knew what she was getting herself into. If I hadn't satisfied her curiosity, chances are she wouldn't leave me alone about it and I'd be the one needing some mental help from our leaders. I'm dead positive that Amber would have said the same thing," he retorted, holding none of his thoughts on the potential consequences.

"Amber?" Raiden questioned, his head tilting to the side slightly. "You mean that fierce sister of Cobalt's and one of the only few Latias to actually carry a high position of authority in the defense unit?"

With a nod, Shogo added, "Who else? That Latias's physical impressions aren't for show. She's possibly the finest example of what one can least expect from a Latias, considering how she has it all."

As much as the other Latios felt offended by the comment, the Dragon Prince had a point. Though he was harsh and relentless in his criticism from time to time, it was often when it made the most logical sense. Lena's inquisitiveness often got her into trouble at times and it was also another nuisance that annoyed Raiden from time to time.

"Perhaps that's why she's so sociable with Leon at times. He's someone that can put up with her, but knowing how he tries to please everyone he's close to, us two included…that's nothing worth writing to Arceus about," Raiden commented quietly under his breath, his eyes locked on the Chrono Shinken that was safely secured in his emerald-highlighted cloak.

"Maybe," Shogo trailed off as his thoughts shifted towards drafting up ideas on dealing with Marcus. The resentful and treacherous brother of Damos was already planning a surreptitious takeover of his older sibling's position as a human ambassador to Arceus, and the son of Lord Rayquaza was not going to allow that to become a reality. "But there are other matters for us to attend to now." _"If only I had the authority and power to simply bifurcate his head off with one strike…then he wouldn't have gotten a taste of the power that the Jewel of Life grants. Amber would agree with me on both parts."_

For just a moment, he wondered if he was any better off than the maddened and savage invaders that attempted to subjugate Alto Mare in the distant past. If he relished the idea of decapitating Marcus and using it as a trophy to intimidate other corrupt figureheads throughout the Earth, was he any different from the barbaric enemies he vanquished in the past?

* * *

**Alto Mare Secret Garden**

The location colloquially referred to as the Secret Garden, the true home of the Eon Pokémon Guardians that watched over the city day and night, wasn't exactly secret at all in the least-to be exact, it only remained unknown to those who were never meant to discover the Venetian-style haven. Located in an all-natural area that also happened to be the core from where the purified water flowed throughout the city, the sanctuary was a beautiful sanctuary that acted as a place of relaxation, meditation shrine, and location of residence for the first Latias and Latios. Other visitors that were frequent visitors included Pokémon such as Butterfree, Oddish, Scyther Poliwhirl, Yanma, Quagsire, and a variety of other species that were a common sight in the wilderness areas of Kanto, Johto, and even a few native from Hoenn.

At the center of the garden levitated a solitary Latias that was quietly humming to herself as she relaxed her mind, allowing the sounds of nature that surrounded her to soothe her body, mind, and soul simultaneously. From the perspective of the wild Pokémon that came and went as they passed by her, it was as if her psyche had travelled to another dimension, leaving the still-functioning body behind. She was just about to shift her thoughts when the sounds of wings fluttering in the afternoon air invaded her senses.

The Eon dragoness's ears twitched a little and she cracked her eyes open; what met her eyes was a startled Butterfree that was studying her with its luminous pupils, as it was rather curious as to what the ancient Dragon/Psychic-type was doing in a state of absolute placidness and motionlessness.

Jolted with alarm from the legendary Pokémon's sudden gesture of regaining her consciousness and fearing a lecture from her, the Butterfly Pokémon quickly flew off, leaving Laia confused as she kept her line of sight on the retreating Bug/Flying-type. _"A recently evolved Butterfree…I can understand his timid nature."_ She sighed in a rather relaxing manner. Surveying the environment around her, she took a few moments to reflect on her history. It was one of the methods she utilized in order to a keep a mental journal.

Being the first Latias and the second Guardian of Alto Mare, Laia could be described as the polar opposite of her male counterpart and mate: while Siegfried was the primary figurehead that would command and organize the defenses of the Water Capital should it ever be endangered, the Eon dragoness took a crucial role as a leader for those who wanted a more peacekeeping-oriented role in the Arcean hierarchy. When there was a need for diplomatic gatherings, negotiations, and envoys of goodwill from outside parties, the responsibility was assigned to her. Many have agreed that it was her contributions in this role that helped strengthen relationships between legendary Pokémon and the mortal humans and Pokémon living on Earth, thus allowing a golden age of prosperity as alliances between the parties were formed rapidly, all for the common goal of aiding and supporting each other should the need to do so arises. Perhaps it was her kind personality, her stunning appearance as a literal Arcean demigoddess, or possibly the devotion and loyalty towards others that she carried to make all the aforementioned a reality. While she wasn't a member of Alto Mare's specialized task force, her demureness and abhorrence towards scenarios of violence are deceptions at best. The everlasting proof of her singlehandedly taking on five members of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre at once in a training session and emerging victorious was enough to attest her prowess in combat.

Unlike Amber though, such an achievement was not enough to convince her to become an official member of the organization. Her philosophies were firmly secured on the notion of relative pacifism and rejection of violent force, though she was more than willing to discard those thoughts if necessary.

"_The notion of everlasting peace in the future for the next generations is worth this hard work,"_ she thought, after realizing she was going to be a mother soon in the distant future. _"But I can't help but stress a bit that the others have to carry my workload. I hope they're doing fine."_

The recent discovery of her pregnancy meant that she was allowed to take some time off her duties for the time being. To this end, members from both the Elite Cadre and the Psionic Emissaries, the latter being the designation for the diplomats that learned and served under her teachings, had to be delegated to the tasks as substitutes for her.

"Stress is not good for you, Lady Laia. The youngsters can handle it; you should focus your attention on keeping both your body and mind healthy for your children," a voice composed of nobility and sharpness called from behind her.

"My brother is correct," a female voice that carried the same tone of personality added. "There's a reason why you're taking time off. Enjoy it, and use it as a holiday to nurture your unborn children."

The Eon dragoness curved her head towards the source of the noise and caught the sight of a Latios. "Hello, Amber and Cobalt," she greeted. His lower torso had a metallic exterior while his wings and claws alike were coated with a silvery finish. In addition, his eyes had a bluish hue as opposed to the blood-red eyes commonly found within his species. Due to his status as a Latios that was almost as old as the first Eon Pokémon in existence, he was considered to be the second-in-command of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre, with his designation as Cobalt because of his appearance. "And I understand. But I am still very capable of performing my duties if necessary, even if my darling Siegfried and the rest of our supporters oppose that notion."

She then shifted her eyes to Amber, Cobalt's older sister. She wasn't that much different from a regular Latias except for two distinctive features: a silky cape that had the same coloration as her golden scarf that covered her back and a small portion of the older Latias's wings, and her much narrower eyes in contrast to the round, innocent, and adorable pupils that the Eon dragonesses were identified with. Carrying the same no-nonsense attitude of her brother, Amber carried a fierce fighting spirit within her body and mind that could not be found anywhere else. Just like how Cobalt was Siegfried's right-hand Arcean, Amber was Laia's personal aide and bodyguard. Due to her affinity with combat, she was one of the few Latias in the elite defense unit, much to the surprise of the members of the organization.

Cobalt chuckled deeply and reassured the first Latias with, "There is no need to risk any potential accidents that may affect your unborn children. The rest are performing exceptionally at their duties as expected. However, we are slightly overdue on the mission of apprehending Marcus…though the safety of this town, your children, and yourself supersedes the former," he paused for a moment to catch his breath before Amber decided to finish what he planned to say from the very start.

"This is the matter that we need to discuss with you on the double. Are you busy at the moment? I don't wish to hold you up with my hassles and whatnot," Amber inquired, her fierce look transforming to a respectful one as she awaited for a reply from her superior.

"Ah, Marcus…," Laia trailed off, a small hint of icy disgust present in her normally airy and soft voice. "The man that nearly shattered the delicate relationship of peace between the Arceans and humans, was it not? And no, you're not holding up my time at all; I'll be listening." She gave the Eon dragon her utmost attention.

The metallic Latios replied to her question with a curt nod. "Yes. While we have kept a close eye on him with our operatives and spies in Sinnoh, we are aware that he may be aware of our surveillance of his actions. We have lost contact with a good number of our espionage agents, both Pokémon and human alike, in the area and I fear the worst for them. A few days ago, a Kadabra that was one of the operatives I personally trained was sent back to us with its entire body dismembered. We suspect it may be a show of force and threat on his part," he explained before shuddering slightly. Even with his age and experience, the fact Marcus or whoever was behind the scenes was willing to order for such an act to be carried out shocked him profoundly. "My deepest fear is if he decides to concentrate his next course of actions on Alto Mare itself."

Sighing with distress, Amber placed her right claw against her forehead. "Marcus is well aware of our existence due the knowledge he gained from his contacts that have infiltrated our capital. While we have…disposed of said contacts in a rather discreet manner, he has extensive knowledge of Alto Mare and what it holds. His attempted insurrection against Lord Arceus is enough to warrant him as a priority target for elimination." She never liked the younger brother of Damos anyways, with two of the reasons being his cocky, eccentric attitude that placed him on such a high Rapidash, and much to her amusement, the man's poor sense of hair.

Laia wasn't too concerned about the possibility of that happening. The combined might of the humans and Pokémon volunteer defenders, the Alto Mare Elite Cadre, the Psionic Emissaries, and substantial Arcean reinforcements that could be called upon to defend the city on the sea on a moment's notice kept her confident. "Both of you should take note of one thing. No one is ever alone in the challenges that we have to come face-to-face with on a daily basis. But should Marcus and his legions of brainwashed cohorts ever decide on bringing their wrath to Alto Mare…we will be ready. We've driven off acts of assault on Alto Mare multiple times." She brushed Cobalt's head affectionately with her right claw, making sure to not dent the prized armor that he donned by accident. "As you told me earlier, stress is not good for one's body. It may be your task that you will have to fulfill, but do not let it damage your mental health."

Cobalt gulped slightly, but nodded with confidence at her words. "Yes, of course. I will remember to keep your words at heart. But this is a matter that is nothing out of the ordinary, so it's been something that's been worrying me and the rest of the Elite Cadre." He explained, hoping the Latias would take a moment or two to listen to his matters of concern.

Amber shrugged with an emotionless look. Although she respected Laia, the Latias with a sense of a battle-scarred warrior had the complete opposite personal opinions and views when compared to her superior's own outlooks. "The arts of combat are ingrained in our cells, so it's only natural we focus on it most of the time. Marcus is a danger to the Arcean caste, and his access to the Jewel of Life has only amplified that danger tenfold. This duty is therefore a responsibility that befalls upon the Elite Cadre's shoulders in the end."

Laia frowned slightly. "I know. Marcus's acquisition of Arcean knowledge, magic, and technology due to his contact and exposure to the consecrated Jewel of Life that was originally meant to breathe life and the blessings of the Arceans into the planet Earth itself."

The Latios that possessed azure-colored eyes nodded before commenting with, "This is the exact reason why I wish to limit this task to my sister, Shogo, Raiden, and myself only. Marcus's access to the Jewel of Life has granted him immeasurable power that is not to be taken lightly. While there is power in numbers, I do not wish to risk the less experienced members of the protection unit. Siegfried has approved the recommendation that I have provided him with, but I need your authorization before the order is carried out." His sister did not say a single word, given her status as a relatively quiet-type.

The supreme Eon dragoness nodded. "If he approves of the plan, then I will too. There was really no need to ask me considering the Alto Mare Elite Cadre is not exactly under my command and jurisdiction, for starters," she commented humorously. Both her and the first Latios had taught their kin well; each and every one of them were so modest and polite towards both each other and them that it almost flattered her to a small extent.

"Yes, I was just making sure. I don't wish for you to grow too worried about us, for one thing," Cobalt finished with a small chuckle of awkwardness.

"However, I wish for you to explain your plan to me," Laia requested, hoping to learn more about the trio's latest operation against the threat that was easily underestimated. "This way, I can make preparations just in case other populaces in the area grow discontent with this potentially controversial mission."

"Yes, of course," Cobalt answered modestly before detailing the plan against Marcus and his ever-growing faction of borderline fanatical devotees. "Shogo, Raiden, Amber, and I will stealthily infiltrate the sub-region of Michina of the Sinnoh Region; being Arceans that specialize with illusions, stealth, and manipulation of the mind, this will not be difficult on our part. We are also prepared to dispatch any resistance that may meet our path. Knowing how devoted that madman's followers are, this will all but be an inevitable prospect. I will focus on the cover and defense of the other three partaking in this mission, as that is what I specialize in." He broke his sentence to catch his breath while Laia nodded with a few 'mhms' in between. "Amber, may you please continue?"

His elder sibling nodded once as she adjusted her golden-colored cape. "Very well. Raiden will bring the hurt on our foes up close and personal, while I will focus on psychological and shock-and-awe tactics among the fanatics. Shogo will do what he does best in: assassination. He's already volunteered for the role of eliminating any sub-leaders and officers that Marcus will definitely assign to defend his citadels. And finally…he'll hope to deliver the finishing strike on the traitor once the chance presents itself. It will definitely not be an easy task, even for the likes of us," the Latias that held a high position of influence in the Alto Mare Elite Cadre finished.

"A very straightforward plan," Laia complimented in response. "But I have confidence in your abilities to handle this mission with paramount discretion." The courage, talent, and will that Cobalt, Raiden, and Shogo carried in their hard-bitten and unsentimental bodies and minds casted no sense of doubt in the Dragon/Psychic-type dragoness. "If you two are busy, you may resume your duties. I should not be holding you up regardless," she concluded, noticing that both siblings were feeling rather impatient about something.

They actually were; an emergency message had just arrived from the supreme Arceans somewhere across the universe, and it was something they had to inform their leaders about.

_"I'll stay here and discuss the matter with Lady Laia. Deliver the message to Lord Siegfried immediately,"_ Amber instructed via mental communication.

Cobalt nodded with a stoic expression. _"Understood."_

Just as the armored Latios bowed and was about to dismiss himself, the unexpected arrival of Lena interrupted him as he glanced at the younger Latias with surprised eyes. Lowering himself from the clearing above the Secret Garden, Lena lowered herself to the much older members of her kin with a rather unhappy-looking expression, prompting Cobalt to question her at once. "Hmm, that's odd of you to be in such a mood. What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Lena replied with a small stutter. "I just need a place to relax myself after what happened earlier."

Laia turned to Cobalt with a silent nod. Understanding that he was allowed to be dismissed, he excused himself before flying through the clearings of the tree over them and out of the Secret Garden. On the other hand, Amber chose to stay since she wanted to spend some time with her superior and the younger Latias anyways.

"Is everything alright, Lena?" the older Latias asked, giving her a reassuring and comforting look through her amber-colored gaze. She knew the reasoning behind her strange behavior, but decided to let Raiden's younger sister speak her mind out.

"I-I just need some time to calm my mind down from all those negative emotions that I was exposed to earlier," she explained, keeping her line of eyesight to the ground. "But I didn't expect to be affected that heavily when my brother and Shogo were barely fazed by that historical view of what happened…"

Amber rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what had occurred. "There's a good reason why some stories of the past should simply remain untold," she scolded.

Laia knew the overall scenario to the back of her mind, all thanks to the sight-sharing ability that only she and Siegfried possessed. This ability provided her with the capability to instantly connect with the conscience and mind of any Latias or Latios within a wide radius that spanned at least five hundred kilometers, and by doing so, it provided both them and the individual that they connected their mind with a telepathic link that would let them see each others' thoughts and the visions around them. While it seemed like an aptitude that would lead to possible abuse by violating the privacies of others, many didn't seem to mind and were rather content with it. The younger members would often make a joke of this at times by demanding their privacy to be respected, which was more or less promptly shot down with the response that there was no 'I' when they lived under the authority of the Arceans. "I know. But you should know that we are more sensitive to emotions than our male counterparts."

"I-I didn't really know that," Lena muttered back with an apologetic voice, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her mentor immediately took the liberty to comfort her with a hug as she grasped the smaller Latias's body with her claws and brought her up against her own body gently, comforting her with her maternal gesture. "I'm sorry for looking so downtrodden…it must be embarrassing."

"Nonsense," Laia retorted before releasing her hug and allowing Lena to levitate steadily in front of her. "Our role of existence is a peace-related one. For us to forge relationships with others willing to follow our guidance and teachings, it is crucial for us to understand their emotions and thoughts, hence why our abilities to detect the feelings of others is amplified." Noticing that her aide wanted to contribute something to the conversation, she gave a curt nod to Amber as a signal for her to say what she had on her mind.

Amber's expression transformed from her typical no-nonsense face to one that was much more compassionate and forgiving. "The reason why you were heavily affected is that you are young. Shogo and Raiden are…immune to such things since they have age and understanding of the world around them on their side. You don't, but with time, you will become more accustomed to them," she elaborated with detail and without the slightest hint of disappointment towards the still-learning Latias before her. _"I can't really blame her for her curiosity. If I was in her position, I'd be eager to learn about the past of one of a very close childhood friend too."_

Lena shed a tear with her claw as the feeling of bursting into tears disappeared from within her. "Thanks, Lady Laia and Lady Amber. But the fault is primarily on me; I shouldn't really be bothering you with my problems when you already have to keep your body in a healthy state for your future children."

"Now, I don't want to hear any of that," Laia scolded as her attitude took on a more serious tone and a slight amount of annoyance, since it was common for the youths of her species to feel that way, especially when raised in an environment that demanded modesty and respect for one's superiors. "I will gladly listen to any personal problems on your mind and provide the correct advice to help you solve them. Don't forget, I share the same ability to feel one's emotions so when you feel unhappy, it affects me too. I don't wish to see the lovely youths that follow my teachings to feel that way, no matter what happens."

"Oh!" Lena jolted her body slightly. "I didn't realize that…I-I promise it won't happen again!" She announced nervously, which earned her a small giggle from her mentor. Amber couldn't help but join in on the laughter. If there was something that she adored, it was the cute gestures of nervousness that those younger than her displayed at times.

"That's better," Laia complimented with an admiring voice, the late afternoon sun reflecting brightly on her elegant and graceful-looking visage. "So is there anything else that Amber and I can assist you with?"

However, Amber had to excuse herself as she caught another message from her younger brother. "Pardon me, but seems like Cobalt has something urgent to inform me about. Excuse me for a moment." Without waiting for a response, she drifted away from her companions and towards the edge of the fountain, where it was much more quiet and allowed her to focus her telepathy on an easier level.

"No, not really. Well…" Lena fidgeted her claws slightly. "Shogo and my brother alike told me that I shouldn't be bothering them on their duties, even though they're just loafing around at the Alto Mare Museum. Then there's Lord Siegfried and Leon on their patrol duties around the city, and I deduce that Cobalt is probably on his way to join them himself. There's no one else to play and spend time with!" she complained with a small pout before crossing her claws across her chest.

"First of all, did you accomplish the duties that I assigned you for starters?" the older dragoness questioned as a means to test to see if her disciple was really keeping to her responsibilities and not simply goofing off whenever there wasn't an eye of supervision kept on her.

"Yes, I did. You wanted me to get some studying down for the outlines and rules of Arcean legislations, along with a little training to hone my psionic-based talents a bit further," Lena answered truthfully.

Laia smiled at the younger Arcean's honesty before deciding to test her a bit on the subject. "That's good. Now, what are the three most important factors that form the basis of Arcean morals?"

"The three most important factors of Arcean morals are leniency, love, and loyalty," her student answered instantly, reciting directly from one of the ancient texts found in one of the libraries in the same building that the DMA was situated in. In order to prove that she did her homework, she continued her answer with, "However, this doesn't mean we should abide by them entirely. As Arceans, we should learn to keep to ourselves and only intervene when necessary, since letting fate and nature take its own course should always take priority over our involvement."

The first Latias only responded with a nod; words were not needed to express just how impressed she was with her pupil's devotion as a member of the Psionic Emissaries. She was just about to allow Lena to be released from her duties for the rest of the day when the latter asked her something.

"Erm, Laia? There's also something else that caught my attention in those texts too…something about the artifacts dubbed the Berserker Orb and Guard Sphere," Lena questioned, recalling the images of the ominous relics of a relatively unknown origin to most of the Arceans. "What are they? The humans, at least the ones that oppose our presence and traditions, are very determined on securing them for some reason." It was rather astounding to her that they fetched for rather preposterous costs on the illegal market; there must be a reason for that in her opinion.

A small sigh escaped from Laia's lips. "While I should be admonishing you for going beyond your studies into an area that's a rather controversial topic, I can't exactly blame you for your curiosity. Very well, I suppose there's no hurt in telling what I know about the topic." Her comment earned her a small giggle from Lena just as she began another explanation.

"The artifacts that you mentioned are of a demonic origin from a world where the Arceans have no influence over. It is a supposed realm of chaos and pain, a home for beings that thrive on conquering anything they deem to be heretical to their kind. Those spheres were discovered in the most dilapidated corners of the universe where life thriving on them is about as possible as overpowering the dark arts with our psionic capacities." Laia had to admit that was a rather poor comparison, but that was the only thing she could draft up at the moment. "Humans, at least the ones you described to me, use them in the hopes of overwhelming us with the corruptive powers that the spheres grant. Like the Jewel of Life is a perpetual symbol of Arcean trust to the humans, the chaotic spheres are an offering to those who are willing to follow and indulge in the contemptible arts of their creators." She noted a moment where Shogo tried out one of the artifacts as a way to see who the originator, shrouded in complete mystery, really was. Aside from a tremendous burst of power that surged through the Dragon Prince's royal blood, no answers were uncovered, but the Latios did specify that usage of the relic generated a small amount of desire and willingness that affected the user's mind. Hoping to safeguard the potential dangers from humanity and Pokémon alike, the Arceans secured as many artifacts as they could possibly unravel and stored them in secure locations.

"How did the…well, less satisfactory side of humanity get a hold of them?" Lena asked, her eyes still filled with immense amounts of curiosity as the subject had her caught in on a firm grip.

"Their fear yet inquisitiveness of the unknown were the key driving force behind the searches for the artifacts," Laia answered, taking a deep breath from the fresh late-afternoon air. "The supreme Arceans initially planned on defending the forbidden sites that contained the artifacts with extreme intolerance for their thievery, but we learned that would only empower them even more to seek them out for themselves. In addition, this would result in the side effect of potentially antagonizing them. Our patience was running thin, and we were not planning to spark a possible war with them. It was clear to us that they were willing to destroy the already fragile relationship that they had with us if it meant acquiring the relics of the damned." She focused her look on her student with a less serious expression. "You're not planning on seeking those artifacts out for yourself, are you?" the aged yet youthful Latias questioned with a warm yet teasing tone of voice.

"Aww, Laia! There's nothing wrong with being curious, as you've told me many times before," Lena complained as she flew playfully around her mentor. "You also know that I dislike combat just as much as you, unless it is absolutely compulsory." While it was partially false since she loved to witness members of the Elite Cadre train, she viewed one's ability to fight not as a means to project aggression on others, but in one's means to care for those that they vowed to defend.

Laia giggled slightly at her reaction as she grasped the younger Latias in a hug. "I'm just trying to lighten up your mood, dear. Now keep my words close to your heart. If you ever need to talk to me about something, don't hesitate to do so. Understand?"

Raiden's younger sister nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

The pair of Eon dragonesses spent the rest of their day conversing of the other topics that came to their mind, such as further elaboration of the forbidden artifacts that the humans had so highly sought after and of course, the possible origins of the vestiges from another realm. It was humanity's, or at least the darker side of the human race, ambitions that caught Lena's attention so much. Just what was the worth behind the cost of eliminating all traces of any peaceful coexistence with a race of beings that were willing to safeguard their homeworld from threats coming from the voids of space? Ultimately, it was inevitable for one reason that Laia had told her as the definitive and final answer for the reasoning behind it all: the yearning for advancement and progress.

While the two conversed amongst themselves, the message that Amber had received from Cobalt was anything but positive: Marcus had acquired the very same hellish artifacts that Laia and Lena were discussing about earlier.

_"This means we must push forward our objectives of halting that madman,"_ the Latias advised. _"Do we have explicit knowledge of his exact strengths and weaknesses?"_

_"That's the issue at hand,"_ Cobalt's voice came through from the other end of the mental link._ "I believe there may be a third party in this little conflict, and said party is assisting him to balance out the advantages for him. The excessive power from the Jewel of Life is too much for a regular human to handle, yet not only did he resist its overwhelming energy surges, but also, adapted to it. Only one reason is possible."_

_"So you're saying…"_ Amber trailed off as she imagined the only possibility to how Marcus had managed to abuse Arceus's gift to all of mankind.

_"Yes,"_ her brother responded with a firm voice of absolute neutrality. _"Marcus has made a pact with the very enemies that the Arceans have been combating against for the last few eons. It is the only logical explanation possible."_

Having eavesdropped on the siblings' conversation, Lena hummed to herself inquisitively. Why were they not willing to share this information with her, even though it was being hotly discussed amongst all of the older members?

* * *

**Alto Mare Coastline**

Siegfried and Leon's duties of patrol were comparatively routine and straightforward in contrast to the rest of the Eon Pokémon, as they only had to survey the canals and streets to ensure that the city was in tip-top order. As crime and other kinds of societal troubles were virtually nonexistent in the utopian-style city due to the presence of legendary Pokémon, most of the patrols that the Elite Cadre and Psionic Emissaries had to conduct were nothing more than afternoon and nightly flights and strolls through the passageways of the city. Some members were just glad they had something to do aside from honing and practicing their skills of the duty they were assigned to. As the day passed by in a rather uneventful manner, the pair of Latios decided to take a break by the piers located on the outskirts of the city, enjoying the panoramic sight of the Pacific Ocean to the east while engaging in a moderately relaxing conversation.

"Seems like something's bothering you again, Leon," Siegfried commented upon taking notice of his pupil's rather uninterested expression and of course, feeling the unexcited aura that he generated from his body. "Care to speak what you have on your mind?"

"I don't get the point of these patrols anymore," the younger Latios directly commented as he checked the armored gauntlets secured on his arms. "Nothing ever happens in Alto Mare that requires our intervention, and when it does, it is usually something from the outside, in some dystopian society led by some figurehead with some serious personal issues."

The first Latios sighed, but he understood the inherent meaning behind the aquamarine-colored Dragon/Psychic-type's reasoning. "It's our duties that keep Alto Mare the sanctuary that it is today. And do note, having to investigate every corner and corridor throughout this city is good practice for your already honed senses. You may not realize it, but your reflexes are slowly being improved with each patrol you undertake."

"Really?" Leon laughed quietly to himself. "Never realized that. If anything, the monotonous natures behind these assignments are what really make me want to fall into a slumber at times. Hope things can be more action-packed from time to time…" He flexed the claws in his toughened gloves, wondering when was the last time he had to actually employ them live against an opponent that posed to be an actual danger.

Siegfried sensed his student's desire for some actual danger and combat duty, as indicated by the younger Latios's sense of impatience of putting his actual training to use. "Be careful of what you wish for, Leon. However…there is something else that I have to tell you in regards to the distant future that lay ahead of us."

Leon raised an eye in questioning. "What do you need to tell me?"

The supreme leader of the Eon Pokémon caste shifted his gaze towards the already darkening sky towards the east over the ocean. "Have you ever thought about the day when you may have to lead the Alto Mare Elite Cadre as its righteous commandant? Surely, your passion for joining the unit representing the best that Alto Mare has to offer has some meaning behind it aside from simply looking for a method to satisfy your fighting side."

"Oh…well…," the youthful psionic dragon moved his claws around nervously. "Not exactly, since I don't see myself experienced, skilled, or old enough to lead a unit of great importance in the records of the Arceans. I do plan to hopefully become a figure of inspiration for future generations though. I didn't really have high expectations when I joined; I was already overjoyed to know when I was accepted into the organization," he explained truthfully.

Siegfried had expected no less from Leon when he stated his answer, as that was what he was expecting from the very start. "You seem to lead a very simplistic life. While that may be good in the short-term sense, you're going to need and expand on your goals sometime in the future. Being a figure of inspiration is anything but straightforward, and you're talking with an example right now," he stated, his voice filled to the brim with wisdom. "Since you're still young though, you may not begin to understand what I mean. But with time, you'll know. Just ask Raiden."

"Why him, though?" Leon elaborated while considering his mentor's words carefully "He's not that easygoing at times but I can acknowledge why, especially when he has to attend to his duties and deal with a younger sibling at the same time."

Siegfried intensified his stare into the horizon, as if he could sense something out there in the vastness of the never-ending sea. "You answered your own question right there," he mused with a slight laugh. "Lena is only a few centuries older than you are, and she's a fine example of someone who really never focuses on the future despite all the scolding that she goes through at times. It's not something to greatly over, but it should not be ignored." He them smiled in an almost sinister manner at Leon as if he was implying some subliminal message behind his words.

"What's with that almost sick smile of yours?" Leon questioned suspiciously. "Are you entailing something behind that expression and words of yours?"

"Possibly. That's for me to know and you to find out, soldier," Siegfried returned in a rather enigmatic fashion. _"He probably realizes it already, but he and Lena make such a nice couple. But with one's obsession of serving proudly in the task force and the other hoping to be just as knowledgeable and sophisticated as my dear Laia, maybe it's better off if their goals aren't hindered. They're only late teenagers and there's plenty of time for them."_

Their conversation was cut short with the arrival of Cobalt, who had promised to link up with the two Latios earlier. The sun had already begun to make its descent over the west as dusk began to set in, the twilight sky slowly beginning to set over the Water Capital that floated in the sparkling ocean waves. "Hello Siegfried and Leon," he reported in with a voice of respect towards the duo even though both had a different rank of hierarchy. "Seems like another habitual day is about to pass in Alto Mare."

"Do you have anything noteworthy you need to report to me?" Siegfried requested.

His second-in-command shook his head once. "Negative in regards to the patrols today in Alto Mare, sir. However, I have received a message earlier this afternoon from the higher-ups of the Arceans that something significant, and possibly negative, may be heading our way."

Cobalt's words immediately snapped the attention of both Siegfried and Leon to their fullest. "What do you mean by that? You don't sound too positive behind those words…" the younger Latios trailed off.

Siegfried nodded in agreement. "He's correct. Give me full detail on the message that you were sent, and fast." He was already not too fond of what the armored Latios was about to say.

Clearing his throat, Cobalt began translating the message in a comprehensive yet quick manner. "A reconnaissance mission by Lord Zekrom himself has indicated an object, possibly a spacefaring vessel of some kind, of an inexplicable nature that is en route to Earth as we speak. It caught his attention since readings indicating titanic levels of radiation coming from the same object in question were present. Interception was not possible since he was the only Arcean on station in that area at the time, and he wasn't willing to potentially release an outbreak of lethal energy waves that may prove to be detrimental to the entire solar system that we reside in. It is estimated that the spaceborne unit will make impact on the moon at the pace it's travelling at, but I suggest that we will have to be prepared for anything that might arise as a result of this event." He concluded his account with a firm nodding gesture. "That's all. I don't like this one bit; as almost all of the major Arceans are absent on Earth at the moment, we don't have someone that can defend against that inbound unit adequately."

"That's eerie," Leon remarked with a small shiver. He could imagine the message being almost alien in nature, as if it was a warning of some sort. "Do you know when the object will make contact with Earth itself?"

"Probably in a decade or so. It recently passed the asteroid belt between the planets of Mars and Jupiter, and it'll take at least twice as long for any major Arcean reinforcements to arrive. We're left with what's on Earth at the moment," Cobalt rejoined. His listener was amazed to say the least, as he was always impressed with the straightforward and tactical answers that the sapphire-eyed Latios provided.

Siegfried frowned slightly. The descriptions that Cobalt had provided him with, even if they were inscrutable and vague in nature, was a perfect fit to the details of the clues that were shared with him in regards to an ancient and long-forgotten war (at least to those who lived under the care and command of the Arceans across the universe) that took place millions of years ago. Fought between the Arceans and an exceedingly aggressive race of highly-advanced extraterrestrials driven by an unknown force that took on the form of a highly unstable mutagen that hungered for assimilation of knowledge, power, and sentience, the conflict lasted for countless eons until the confrontation waned in on itself after several strategic yet costly victories on Lord Arceus and his leaders' part. Although most of the inhabitants of Alto Mare had no awareness of such an event, Siegfried and Laia did given their status as fully-fledged Arceans. The nature behind the tale made the couple withhold the details of the event from their devotees, and the first Latios hadn't heard a single word about the clash until Cobalt delivered him Zekrom's report. If the object was really a weapon of destruction or a vessel that carried the combatants of the corrupted race, then the first Latios knew preparations had to be made, and fast.

"Lord Siegfried," Cobalt declared, breaking the momentary silence. "It would be in the best interests of not just those who live in Alto Mare, but the rest of the inhabitants of Earth to prepare for a potential catastrophic event. Shogo and Raiden have already been conversant with this premonition, and they have suggested a bolstered defense to Alto Mare. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Don't like the message behind this warning either, sir," Leon reiterated, his heart racing slightly for the worst that could possibly happen.

The older Latios glanced at the youth and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. There's no need to stress something that's clearly not in your power or control. Leave it to me, Siegfried, and the others."

"Whatever you say, Eon-2," the aquamarine-colored dragon replied without any further statements as he referred to his callsign.

As this was all happening, the supreme leader of all Latias and Latios remained virtually silent, a stoic facial expression written across his face that could only be translated to a gesture of straightforward seriousness. He was already anticipating for what was to come, and he had to plan up a suitable order of defense at once.

Before the proposed idea of establishing an effective defense could even be put into motion, an inexplicable epidemic of some sort hit the city several months later; unlike the infamous Black Death that swept through the regions west of Kanto and Johto like wildfire, this one was a 'silent' plague and would choose targets that were younger in age. Afflicted victims would descend into a state of mental insanity before their life energy extinguished on themselves; there was literally no information available as to what caused this sudden virus to hit Alto Mare. It was not heard of anywhere outside the boundaries of the island metropolis, and the only traceable omen was on a calm night when a violent wisp of fire drifted above the skies of the city. As if a meteor had detonated in the upper orbits of Earth, the sleepy night in Alto Mare was transformed into day as the sheets of fire rippled across the atmosphere and brightened the entire area with a mixture of blue and red light. Although panic was kept at a minimum level, it introduced paranoia to the relatively pacifistic population especially after a week later, when the disease struck the city in full force.

Amber and Cobalt, being the de facto figureheads of the city and given their expertise, were placed in charge of finding the cause behind the pestilence while Siegfried and Laia sought for help from the higher Arceans. A cure was rapidly devised in the form of purifying the mind of an affected with advanced psionic treatments from Mew herself, but what shocked the siblings the most was how the virus was able to affect the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare. Completely disabled and virtually inoperable, the machine would instead loop an eerie message that was gurgled and hissed in a language no one was able to translate to. But given the nature of it, it was anything but a good omen.

"This does not make any sense," Amber deduced, placing her right claw on her chin. "These kinds of viruses usually attack biological targets, but it's not a normal one if it can bring the DMA offline. Perhaps that eerie solar flare might have some connections, considering it was inherently focused on Alto Mare and seemed like there was a force deliberately controlling it…"

"It's obviously connected to the message I received several months earlier," Cobalt instantly jumped to his conclusion without any hesitation. "Analysis of the viral signatures of its victims shows that it is exactly the same in terms of chemical and genetic structures given off by that asteroid. The plague is a preemptive attack by something from the stars."

The Latias turned to her younger brother before asking, "So you're claiming that we're under attack already?"

The azure-eyed Latios nodded his head once. "Yes. Remember the sightings of things that clearly do not belong on the Earth's ecosystem, such as the so-called Sentinels. The message is also an ultimatum of surrender, and we face annihilation if we don't agree to their terms."

"It's an empty promise," the caped Latias elaborated. "Even if we do, I can guarantee they'll show zero mercy. If they have the nerve to plague the innocent and threaten us into submission while remaining hidden in the shadows, then this is only the beginning."

Cobalt didn't say anything, for he was far too busy thinking of how to repair the DMA. They needed its power in the event of an assault on their home. He had to be thankful for two things though: that the virus wasn't too contagious, and the fact that disciplined and strong-minded individuals could resist its influence easily.

Though the viral plague that devastated a good number of humans and Pokémon in the city was dealt with after months of research, nothing could have prepared the inhabitants, defenders, and civilians of the city for what was to come exactly ten years after on this very day, even with the preparations that Siegfried, Laia, Amber, Shogo, Raiden, and Cobalt collectively planned together for this inevitable spaceborne disaster from the stars…

* * *

**Alto Mare, Year 1191 A.D.  
**

"We're losing control of Alto Mare since half of the city has fallen to their control! We need to fall back to a defensive position otherwise we're going to be history!"

"What they're doing to those they've slain is too horrifying to describe…dear Arceus…they're being resurrected as…unstable masses of flesh! Take out those Deoxys! Don't let them scorch you with the blue liquid they're spraying at us!"

"Nothing is working! They keep on coming like hordes of Beedrills! We're outnumbered; we have to withdraw to the museum at once!"

"It's not possible to counteract the intoxication from the mutagen. I'm afraid to say that we've lost them…"

"They're tainting the water! Shut the canals off so it can't reach the Secret Garden!"

"Regroup at the museum. Stay together at all costs. It appears that they are picking on our stranded numbers. Rally the survivors if you come across any."

"Why isn't the DMA functional!? We need it at once!"

"Sweep every corner and alleyway. Don't let them hit us where we'll least expect it! Understood!?"

"The museum garrison will hold. Let's give these bastards a fight they'll never forget!"

"Advance! Soon, this city will be ours, and its defenders will join our cause very soon!"

"That was an Elite Cadre? Disappointing…maybe it's time for me to capture those red counterparts and torture it until it falls apart."

"Rend their defenses and devour their bodies, minds, and souls!"

"Launch the second wave of drones and fighters!"

"We've discovered the location of their so-called Secret Garden. Launch a direct assault on it, and destroy it."

"Attack. Assassinate. Assimilate…"

It happened all in an instant. No one, not even the disciplined combatants that made up the Alto Mare Elite Cadre defense force or the unwavering bravery of the Psionic Emissaries, would have ever been prepared for what was to come from the premonition of the object originating from the stars that was en route to Earth ten years earlier.

While the object made impact with the moon, several escape pods, along with attack ships and transports, detached from the spaceborne asteroid-like thing that was later confirmed to be a fully armed yet derelict extraterrestrial battleship. Launching themselves towards multiple locations throughout the Earth, one major detachment that carried the captain of the flagship and a good portion of his striking force made Alto Mare their target. Descending from the stars like the energy bolts casted by Arceus's Judgment technique, the passengers of the pods, transports, and vessels were identified to be a remnant force of the very enemies that the Arceans had spent millions of years waging war against across the cosmos. In spite of the crowning victory of the banishment of the mastermind of the invasion and the home planet that the attackers originated from warped into a rift where time and space was nonexistent, small factions of the extraterrestrial race, later identified to be Phaazeans by veterans of the eons-long conflict, scattered across the universe and away from the prying senses of their eternal and mortal foes. Hidden in the most obscure and remote corners of the empty void, they waited, planned, and rearmed themselves for their eventual glorious comeback. Driven by hate, lust, rage, and the aspiration to assimilate all forms of sentient life into their hive-mind society, they were standing evidence that not even deities could strike them down as long as they persevered.

A confident defense of the city soon dwindled to a desperate last stand as the attacking extraterrestrial hostilities advanced with all their might, crushing all forms of resistance that stood in their path as they razed Alto Mare with every square inch of land they claimed under their heels of corruption and iron.

"_I know it's a hopeless objective, but clean the streets of the revived fallen and the manipulators responsible for raising them. If we can somehow put stress on them, we can spread their numbers,"_ Siegfried's calm yet dead-serious mental voice expressed through their minds.

"_Got it. We'll do our best even though we've suffered casualties that will likely be permanent, as much as I dislike admitting it,"_ Cobalt responded.

"_Their strength is in their numbers. At least it's guaranteed that the pure and fully-plagued Phaazeans will remain silent, provided none of their allies come along to send them back into battle," _Shogo's voice enunciated further as the Dragon Prince slashed a Reptiloid across the body in a diagonal fashion, dividing its body and spilling its corrupted blood on the streets. _"They don't know when to give up!"_

_"Stay vigilant, Prince Shogo! Defeat is not an option here!"_

_"No need to point out the obvious, Raiden. We'll literally become nothing more than history if we fail."_

Perhaps it was by pure luck on their part, but as the formation of the Phaazean vessels streaked through the atmosphere and towards Alto Mare's coastlines generated massive sparks of adrenaline through the veins of the alien marauders that remained dormant in their transports for several thousand years. Today was the day that they would be able to indulge in the violence, and this would be accomplished via the slaughter, assimilation, zombification, and rape that they would inflict upon the relatively unprepared and outgunned inhabitants of the Water Capital.

Within a day or so, half of Alto Mare had fallen to the invading marauders that swarmed the capital akin to a horde of Beedrills assaulting a rival colony. The streets were strewn with the corpses of its human civilians, soldiers, and Pokémon alike, their blood spilling over the cobblestones and into the canals, turning the aquamarine waters into a ghastly crimson river that reflected the impending fate of the doomed city of the Eon Pokémon. Alongside them were the butchered carcasses of the Latias and Latios alike, some of them horribly disfigured from various acts inflicted by the invaders that were horrendous to say the least: feasted upon by those that thirsted for the blood of a legendary Pokémon, raped and mutilated by the lust-hungry monstrosities, and executed in cold blood were just some of the fates that the mythical psionic dragons met before their deaths. The skies transformed into a crimson-tinted nightmare sky as the Phaazean warships loomed over the city, dropping their cargo of extra soldiers and smaller attack craft as they hovered ominously above Alto Mare. It was as if the mere presence of the titanic space-cruisers that averaged at least five hundred feet in length had some effect on the surrounding vicinity's atmosphere.

But none of those could have been more terrifying than what the last bastions of the defenders had to witness as their defeat slowly crept towards them like a tidal wave of utter destruction. The Phaazeans were able to somehow resurrect the fallen victims they had slaughtered with their cold, steely claws and tentacles; this only bolstered their numbers considerably. A mixture of zombified humans, Pokémon, and Eon dragons alike lumbered and/or levitated towards the still healthy defenders slowly, their painful gurgles and moans echoing with the desire to take a bite out of the last few Latias and Latios, just like the aggressors.

"Oh…my Arceus…," Leon stuttered shakily as a zombified Latias, her once pristine red and white-colored feathers scorched off entirely, leaving nothing more than a naked mass of soft tissue and exposed bones, reached out towards him with her acid-drenched claws raised. He was just so terrified to the point where he couldn't raise his gauntlet, where a psionic sword was primed and at the ready. He couldn't believe that such a young and pretty Pokémon that was probably a former companion of his was reduced to this…a nightmare straight out of some sadist's perverted fantasies.

The world felt like it was going to collapse around the young Latios as the diseased mass of flesh came within breathing distance of her victim and displayed its row of serrated teeth that resembled jagged knives.

If it wasn't for the intervention of Cobalt and his Divinum Gladius, a holy weapon that was not unlike the Eclipse Razor and the Chrono Shinken, the resurrected dragoness would've taken a good chunk of flesh from its paralyzed victim. Cobalt's act bisected the zombie into two, the Latias shrieking in a mixture of gurgles, moans, and distorted speech before exploding into a mass of the entrails that made up its putrid body. "Stay focused, Leon!" he reprimanded the Elite Cadre unit, his reflexes seemingly unaffected at all as he smashed a claw into another incoming human zombie and compressed its cranium into a gory mess as if it was a paper cup. "If I didn't intervene, you would've met your end there."

"I-I know," the aquamarine Latios flexed his claws before reorienting himself. "But I can't believe this…how is it possible that over sixty percent of the city's population be wiped out already!? It's like our deepest nightmare came true and we're caught in the middle of it!"

"This is what we were trained for, soldier. Now are you going to complain or fight?" the metallic Eon Pokémon asked skeptically, his right claw firmly secured on the weapon that was a personal gift from the Swords of Justice themselves. "Once we're done purging this area, we have to get back to Lady Laia and the remnants of the Elite Cadre. I hope Amber, Lord Siegfried and Prince Shogo are okay…"

Deciding to suck it up in spite of the ever-growing exhaustion that settled on his body and mind, he cocked his gauntlets and prepared for more inbound troubles.

Cobalt kept his eyes on one of the warships that floated lazily in the air; seconds later, an explosion erupted from the midsection of the bulky carrier vessel-a single figure generating immeasurable amounts of aura energy flew away from the dying vessel. Divided into two chunks, the Phaazean battleship creaked and groaned before crashing into the ocean, taking the crew and anything else that happened to be onboard with it into the watery depths. "That's another warship down. Siegfried's really turning this fight around," he complimented with a small sense of optimism in this hopeless hour.

Moments after, Shogo's presence was known after he rematerialized into the air in order to shake off the sleek alien attack craft that were hot on his tail. A barrage of Shadow Balls, mixed with antimatter material, caused the almost organic-looking vehicles of his pursuers to implode in an appalling manner.

Not far from the two Latios, a single Latias bisected an oncoming attack craft into two with a chain-like weapon as she whipped the biomechanical construct with it. _"Amber's personality never ceases to awe me,"_ he thought.

The mention of his remaining kin shifted Leon's thoughts towards two other individuals that the sub-leader did not bring up. _"And Raiden and Lena too. Fortunately, both of them have been assigned to the evacuations of the city. Arceus, please don't let anything happen to them…"_ He wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to meet his childhood companion ever again, given his duty of being the last to leave Alto Mare. That is, if he survived.

Knowing that it was a do-or-die situation, Leon inhaled a deep breath while trying to hold his stomach down from the burning stench caused by the mixture of the Phazon mutagen, rotting corpses, and blood that stained the environment of his hometown, and covered Cobalt's rear as both Eon dragons dove into the desperate battle. Their next targets were a group of Reptiloids that were busy bombarding an improvised garrison by the human defenders with their elemental attacks; Cobalt and Leon's arrival prompted the barbaric monstrosities to ignore the lesser threats as they unleashed their battle cries and turned their attention to the legendary Pokémon.

"Have some of this!" Cobalt shouted as he grabbed a Reptiloid by its horns and pummeled it repeatedly with his iron-coated gauntlet. The bipedal demon-like beast roared incoherently as it had no method of counterattacking the Latios, and after the fourth punch, the Eon dragon delivered a fifth one that sent it flying into a stone wall. "Your call, Leon! Take it out with one clean shot!"

The younger member of the duo knew his place and without any delay, raised his left gauntlet and fired a pink-colored bolt of psionic energy that decapitated and vaporized the scaly monster's head, its headless body spurting blood as it collapsed to the ground.

"Good shooting," Cobalt complimented, never disappointed with his partner's accuracy and quick reaction attacks. "I suppose you got your wish of seeing action."

Leon shook his head, surprised that both of them were still able to retain a positive attitude and their sanity in the apocalyptic situation that unfolded around them. "No way. Not _this_ kind. This is like a cruel prank you play on those who _really_ need to be careful of what they wish for."

The blue-eyed Latios shook his head. "I just _wish_ it was a harmless prank!"

Usage of the DMA was not possible, as the Phaazeans had somehow expected the Guardians of Alto Mare to use the holy construction as a tool of countering the diseased invaders. A mysterious virus of some kind was implanted into the machine, forbidding its usage and rendering it useless unless a mental hack cleared the issue. The virus of a relatively unknown origin was also somehow draining the city of its life force; all plant life in the Water Capital was slowly reduced to dry, lifeless husks and became a reflection of the lush vegetation that used to line the streets and gardens of the city. Alto Mare soon became a dead zone and a graveyard of nightmares as the city, its inhabitants, and all traces of its existence was purged mercilessly by the extraterrestrial marauders.

There was virtually no method for the Eon Pokémon defenders to devise a cure for the unseen force that plagued the city. Without the resources, sufficient knowledge, and expertise of tackling an issue that not even Siegfried and Laia themselves had ever encountered in their last several hundred thousand years, the possibility of their defeat and the conclusion of their legacy was slowly becoming a factual reality.

* * *

In spite of the situation, Amber defended the Alto Mare Museum with all her might as she delivered swift deaths for the diseased horrors that attempted to overrun the improvised garrison. The attraction would serve to be a fallback point in the event all the defenses fail, and it was also one of their primary objectives to defend the cathedral at all costs.

Realizing their tactics, the Phaazeans made it a priority to level the city hall district and hopefully incarcerate or kill a specific Latias that was leading the defense there with a display of zeal that even the maddened extraterrestrials considered to be borderline extreme. As most, if not all, of the Latias they encountered were rather timid and participated in noncombatant duties such as medical support, Amber's ferocity drew their attention greatly.

_"Need any backup over there?"_ Cobalt's voice echoed in her head. _"Leon and I are en route to the museum as we speak."_

_"That's a negative,"_ Amber replied. _"Don't worry too much about me; just worry about yourself and the youthful one for the time being. They're crawling all over the city with no end in sight."_

_"They'll all be dead soon,"_ the younger brother of the sibling duo joked, hoping to keep a small sense of humor present in their minds. _"Stay alive for me, sis."_

Amber smiled a bit before she sweetly ended their brief telepathic conversation with,_ "I wish you the same too. Stay safe out there, Cobalt."_

As the fighting reached the Alto Mare Museum, the caped Latias raised her signature weapon-a chain sword that was further strengthened with her mental powers-and howled the following two words into the air as she ordered the defenders to retaliate in full force: "LET'S ROCK!"

Raising her left arm where the psionic energy caster she possessed, the weapon of an Arcean origin hummed to life as Cobalt's older sister rained bolts of telekinetic power from her gauntlet on a horde of Stalkers that endeavored themselves to rush the defenses and feast on its organic victims in a Phazon-driven frenzy. In their seeking, they found only death as Amber's shards of mental energy struck them and detonated them into bits of insect gore, flesh, and the Phazite armor platings that some had attached to their malformed bodies. Pumping her arm and allowing the energy caster to cool down and re-energize itself, the humans and two Latios covered her with their own attacks, ranging from simple arrows to the repertoire of ranged moves that an Eon Pokémon was capable of learning.

"How long will it take to purge the virus from the DMA?" the caped Latias asked to a Latios, the latter busily working at the controls and trying to circumvent the obstacle to their one key to gaining an edge in their failing defense.

"I can't be sure," the same Eon dragon answered. "If all else fails, then a volunteer will have to take the risk of using the system while the curse is still in effect."

Amber gritted her teeth and sighed at such a possibility. _"That just might have to be me at the end of the day…"_

Mist Ball was a move that did not exist in her skills. Instead, she relied on her own signature move, which was the technique she had just unleashed upon the droves of arachnids that swarmed into the museum. Dubbed the Psionic Barrage, it consisted of a rapid succession of psychic projectiles that would bombard her targets into submission. It was also ideal for cracking through illusions and substitutes, both of which were something she had a constant pet peeve for.

A human soldier wielding a crossbow delivered several bolts of steel arrows at the infected Stalkers, their eerie appearance strongly resembling an Ariados. The silver-tipped projectiles impaled the arachnid beasts in their craniums, effectively shutting them down as they slouched lifelessly near the front door of the museum that was broken down. "What the hell are those things!?" he gawked in fear. The mere sight of the corrupted things feasting on a helpless civilian was enough to give him a slight panic attack.

Amber ceased her assault as she allowed the gauntlet caster to cool itself down. As she switched to her sword that transformed into a flail, she answered with, "Terror units. They're using them to reinforce their numbers with our fallen combatants. But I can guarantee they're only cannon fodder for their more valued troops, such as those Deoxys casting necromantic spells."

A Deoxys managed to bypass one of the human-manned defenses and with one mighty strike from its tentacles, wiped out the entire squad before the soldiers had a chance to react. Rearranging its glistening eyes on Amber, it licked its lips lustfully upon noticing the Latias's presence. Hissing incoherently in its own language, it morphed its right tentacle into a Phazon Scythe and charged headlong at the Eon dragoness.

"Lady Amber! Look out!" the same human soldier, joined up with other marksmen wielding the same model of crossbow that he was armed with, warned as he quickly reloaded. "Cover her and get that Deoxys!"

A pair of Latios that fought alongside her blasted the incoming threat with two simultaneous Luster Purges, the violet beams of psychic light threatening to vaporize the Psychic/Corrupted-type into nothingness. Unfortunately for them, their aim could not match the evasiveness of the Deoxys as it swiveled around the streaks of psionic light and proceeded to close in on its intended target. As Amber moved forward to engage, it was simple yet specific enough to note the two Latios to disengage as the pair of dragons returned to support their human allies in their defense.

The Latias that possessed the spirit of a warrior wasn't intimidated at the least. As the glow in her eyes intensified, she waited for the DNA Pokémon to come within striking distance. Below her, the soldiers, knowing that the dragoness was more than capable of defending herself, returned their attention to the never-ending waves of zombies, stalkers, and the occasional Sentinel or two that forced their way into the main atrium akin to a pack of starving refugees.

As the Deoxys raised its bladed arm and prepared to strike a fatal blow, the humming sound of the psionic sword resonated in the air as Amber swung her weapon like a flail and struck the marauding Pokémon mutant right in the joint area that connected its upper arm with the blade of raw Phazon energy. The limb was instantly severed into two, and before the alien had a chance to spawn a new arm via cellular regeneration, Amber lifted her now recharged psionic energy caster, collected enough mental energy for a powerful shot, and shattered her quarry's crystalline orb in its chest.

The destruction of the glassy sphere, the most vital organ that kept the Deoxys alive, meant certain death as its body fell limp and crashed to the ground.

The death of the Deoxys had somehow sewn panic into the swarms of enemies that flooded into the museum. Scattered, disoriented, and without the morale boost needed to keep them in check, they began to run wildly in random directions instead of directing their offensive against the fortified positions.

"The death of the Deoxys has somehow thrown their ranks into disarray!" a Latios called out. It was truly a miracle; he believed Amber had achieved a victory over a high-ranking commander of some sort.

A smirk drifted across Amber's expression. "Then let's get to work." The moment her sentence was finished, her psionic-empowered chain sword lashed out, the carefully positioned strikes decapitating a large number of Stalkers and zombies. With their morale at an all-time high, her fellow combatants joined up in the assault.

A Sentinel, its rage pent up from the death of its comrade, charged forward at the Latias with its Dragonhead Cannon; its reckless rush was promptly cut short as the same Eon dragoness returned the compliment with a single whipping fashion from her linked blade. Lacerated and heavily wounded from Amber's gesture, the cybernetic warrior had no idea what happened before the Dragon/Psychic-type telekinetically lifted its body into the air and disassembled it piece by piece, the monstrosity howling and thrashing in pain as its limbs were taken apart as if it was a toy being torn up by a sadistic child.

The humans and Pokémon present with her didn't say anything, but they knew her reasoning behind this tactic. The fighting resumed as noises that included orders being shout, steel clashing with some other foreign material, screams, and blood being splattered against the ground continued to resonate throughout the museum.

One thing was for certain; she was thankful that the majority of the Elite Cadre had the potential to go head-on with the titanic Phaazean airborne battleships and carriers.

Laia had explicit orders to remain in the Secret Garden at all costs, safely guarded by the last few remaining Eon dragons of the Elite Cadre; her pregnant state and lessened ability of defending herself alone meant it was priority that none of the invaders could get within striking range of her. Fearing for the safety of her unborn children, it was perhaps the first time that the first Latias truly felt afraid, especially after seeing the horrors that the Phaazeans were capable of inflicting.

Siegfried and Shogo had other plans on mind after the duo eliminated the majority of the extraterrestrial airborne fleet albeit with some difficulties and casualties suffered on their part. While they had easily lost the battle and their cherished hometown here today, they eventually grew to learn of the notion that the invasion was only a localized one. It was their goal to contain the assault and make sure the majority of the attacking Sentinels, Reptiloids, Deoxys, and a variety of other extraterrestrial horrors from the most diseased corners of the void would not be allowed to leave the Water Capital alive today.

"These Reptiloids," Shogo grunted as he telekinetically grabbed one and crushed its body with a force of antimatter generated from his Eclipse Razor. "It seems like they're capable of mastering some of the strongest conventional moves that the Arceans used in the last few centuries to counter them." Having witnessed the bipedal, multi-armed demonic entities spit jets of fire, fling spheres of solar energy, generate bolts of freezing temperatures and electricity alike, and a myriad of moves specifically meant to combat different elemental types, the Dragon Prince was astounded to say the least.

Siegfried's attacks, consisting of Aura Spheres, Luster Purges, and Dragon Pulses alike devastated the hordes and ranks of enemies that attempted to overwhelm the two Eon Pokémon. As exhaustion began to set in, usage of Calm Mind and meditation rejuvenated his body, allowing him to continue his valiant act of purging the city with little aid. Just as he blew a charging Sentinel's body into a mass of scrap metal, Phazite platings (crystallized Phazon used as a form of armor for the aliens), and a new type of Phazon that was colored yellow, he turned to the Dragon Prince and responded to his statement with, "It should not come as a surprise that their entire race breathes, lives, and thrives on the very essence of war itself." As his right claw emitted wisps of Aura energy, he focused his attention on an incoming Deoxys, its body deformed yet stabilized by the virus that acted as a vital building block of its anatomy. Swooping out of the sky, the hostile entity was prepared to take on the first Latios, the desire of claiming his head clouding his judgment and reasoning for any regards of its own safety.

"I'll relish this," the Deoxys hissed in its own language as its teeth clicked, savoring for the moment of tasting the first Latios's flesh. It transformed both of its tentacles into blade-like weapons and charged forward, wasting no time in initiating the battle.

Having gone claw-to-claw with the invaders countless times, Siegfried flew to the side quickly, avoiding the crystalline weapons that threatened to tear into his relatively fragile body. Before the corrupted DNA Pokémon could even react to what was possibly going on, it felt a scorching force of justified power tearing through its body. The Dragon/Psychic-type had summoned an Aura Sword and brandishing the mystifying weapon in his claws, sank it deep into the body of his aggressive foe before forcing the energy blade through its shoulder, tearing one of its arms off with an accompanying sound of infected flesh being torn from its body sickeningly.

The same Deoxys screeched in a combination of anger and pain, determined to get vengeance on his opponent as a small smile crept across its soulless expression. The spacefaring Pokémon had one unique trait to their species: rapid cellular regeneration. The infestation of Phazon only helped to boost this technique to an even more advanced level, and it was only a few seconds later that the Pokémon began to heal from its wounds.

Before even allowing the Deoxys to regenerate a fraction of its damaged arm, Siegfried plunged his claw into the chest of the alien virus being and crushed the crystalline orb that was contained within. This glassy sphere that eerily resembled the Soul Dew acted as the heart, brain, and primary organ that kept the Pokémon alive; its destruction prompted its entire body to fall limp as it became lifeless. Dropping the corpse to the ground, Siegfried turned to Shogo, who had just concluded his brawl with an infected member of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre after decapitating the fallen Latios with a single stroke of his Eclipse Razor.

"It had to be done," Shogo elaborated with a small pang of regret in his voice. "I see you dropped him rather quickly…" His eyes shifted to the Deoxys that his superior had just killed, its body already slowly decomposing into a puddle of blue liquid.

"Brutal as it seems, it's the only efficient technique of eradicating them quickly," the first Latios spoke with a rather stoic expression on his face. The facial gesture remained as he noticed a formation of five Reptiloids, one of them being much larger in contrast to the other four that escorted it, advanced on their position. "Here we go again…ready for this, Prince Shogo?"

Shogo breathed wearily as he spun his Eclipse Razor in a rather expertly fashion. "Always, Lord Siegfried." Together, the pair of Latios shot towards the crowd at the speed of a plummeting asteroid.

The Reptiloids roared at the pair of guardians in a ghastly fashion and confident in their skills and overinflated ego, dashed forward to meet the Dragon/Psychic-types head-on. That was all they needed to do: keep the defenders occupied as their master went for their intended target.

* * *

On the other side of the city, panicked humans and Pokémon alike flooded onto the waiting evacuation ships once the call for a full retreat was sounded, with the surviving human infantry, Pokémon defenders, and the remnants of the Eon Pokémon attempting to keep the crowds from breaking into a state of uncontrollable frenzy as thy fled the burning streets of Alto Mare. The moment the siege began to take its toll on its population, Siegfried ordered all non-able bodied subjects to be evacuated at once, while those who were still capable of front-line combat could decide their role on a voluntary basis. Due to the unwavering morale and sense of duty that his soldiers displayed even in their darkest hour, the first Latios was not surprised when the majority of them did not desert from their roles even if it meant sealing their demises in stone.

Hoping to save as many lives as possible before the fighting would consume everything caught up in it, Raiden and Lena were assigned to supervise the evacuation of the city's populace. Their presence was significant, as it provided a sense of morale and security for the fleeing refugees but at the same time, attracted unwanted attention in the form of Phaazeans thirsting for siblings' blood and flesh.

"So this is how it ends," Raiden muttered beneath his lips, witnessing the pillars of smoke that rose from various locations across the once pristine hometown of his. "The city will fade from the world and into the pages of history of its enemies, and our kind will cease to exist. What has fate done to us…?"

"But can't we do something about it?" Lena suggested, tugging at her older brother's arms in a rather impatient manner. "I can still sense Siegfried and Shogo fighting in there at their full power…"

The emerald-cloaked Latios shook his head while overseeing the droves of mortals that crammed into the waiting vessels that would spirit them away from the doomed Water Capital. "That's no, Lena. They gave us explicit commands to not engage under any circumstances. The two of us are the only viable defense in the event they break their way to-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as two hovering vehicles that resembled cybernetic monstrosities of an insectoid nature dived in from above and as if it was an agitated Salamence, brought its built-in automatic weapons and projectile launches to full bear at the fleeing crowds before deploying the deadly payloads that the weapons carried: explosions, screams, and the sounds of organic bodies being annihilated by fire, metal, and toxins were the responses of the devastating assault from the Phaazean aircraft. All that was left of the attacked position was a charring crater of burnt corpses and flesh, and the sight was enough to spiral the entire crowd into panic as they stampeded towards the wooden ships like a pack of Tauros. Banking and breaking off from their original attack path, they made a hairpin turn and prepared themselves for another strafing run.

To make matters worse, a bulk of the invading hordes had forced their way to the port, the biomechanical, organic, and viral horrors marching towards the helpless survivors with unprecedented pace. Only a handful of Alto Mare's security forces stood between them and virtual annihilation of all salvation. Time was running out and the entire battle devolved into a war of attrition, and it was the invading force that was gaining the upper hand. Possessing both quality and quantity, it trumped Alto Mare's defenders as they lacked the latter.

"Get down!" Raiden barked, the Chrono Shinken held firmly in his claws as he prepared to engage the flyers head-on. "Lena, tend to the wounded and join up with the others in the sky!" Realizing that the detachment of insectoid hovering vehicles were exclusively targeting the retreating population and their vessels of salvation, it was imperative for them to down as many as they could.

Lena wanted to object, but she couldn't; nodding, she turned away from her brother and began to do as she was ordered to do so, but not before noticing a Sentinel that towered at least twenty feet in height charging at Raiden from his left flank, its dual-bladed Phazon lance deployed and ready to butcher anything that was hapless to be caught in the berserker's path.

"Raiden, look out behind you!" she cried out, but her voices were drowned out by the screams of both the refugees and alien attackers, the drone-like buzzing and whines of the remaining air force of the Phaazeans, and the explosions caused by acts of engagement from both sides of the battle.

Her warning fell upon death ears when one of the drones homed in on her. Determined to protect the wounded, her eyes generated a glow of pink that temporarily seized the insect-like craft with a telekinetic force. As the pilot within struggled to regain control of its aircraft, Lena prematurely detonated the weapon systems onboard, reducing the aircraft to a fireball and hunks of scrap metal. Much to her dismay, three more instantly replaced the destroyed vehicle as they all trained their weapons on her.

_"Oh, this will get messy," _she thought as three distinctive pulses of energy encircled her as she readied a triple Ice Beam technique. Just as the insectoid aircraft opened fire and rained shards of crystalline Phazon on their intended quarry, three streaks of frigid cryo energy met the levitating platforms and froze the flyers solid. Acting like giant ice cubes, they fell harmlessly from the sky and crushed several unfortunate Phaazean ground troops into a pasty mess.

Lena was just about to turn her attention to the Sentinel that had her brother in its corrupted sights when even more resistance rose up to impede her path. This time, it was a Deoxys coated with red Phazite Armor that had a Psycho Boost already charged in its grasp. Just as the Latias was about to skirt out of the way, the orb of explosive psionic energy was thrown at her and the resulting shockwave knocked her back a good distance, even if the damage was relatively minor due to her resistance against it.

Raiden was just about to engage the pair of Phaazean flyers that continued their sadistic assault on the helpless population when he felt a sharp blow to his right shoulder before being knocked to the ground by a type of blunt force. The moment he caught his eyes on his affected spot, his eyes widened. A Sentinel had sliced his right claw clean off and all that remained was a gaping wound that spurted out untold amounts of red fluid and spilled over the surface of the stone-laden terrain, with the mutilated limb landing a short distance away from his position, the Chrono Shinken still secured around the claw. The assailant that had dismembered his right limb towered over him, its nasty grin shadowing over the severely wounded Latios as it prepared to deliver the next blow that was all but guaranteed to be fatal.

Though he felt dizzy and faint from the rapidly increasing state of blood loss he was suffering, a single thought prevailed in the Elite Cadre unit's mind: slay the Sentinel.

Just as the cybernetic mongrel forced its dual-bladed melee weapon down on the dying Latios, Raiden raised his other left hand, telekinetically retrieved his prized blade meant for his crusade against any sort of threat against the Arceans, and rushed at the biomechanical Phaazean construct. With a single strike to the chest of the marauding alien coupled with the increased reaction time that Raiden gained from the empowered sword, the Sentinel fell silent as its energy core was vanquished forever, but not before it felt Raiden's extrasensory and physical strength tearing the Chrono Shinken through its body and possibly as an act of karma and retribution, ripping out its spine and head as if it was a jack-in-the-box.

Gurgling incoherently as its body failed on it, the wounded Latios smirked in a manner that could be described as slightly evil. Dropping his legendary weapon to the ground, he clutched his wounded shoulder in an attempt to cut the blood flow. While his death was all but imminent, he was able to at least take a good number of the freaks with him to their graves, including one that had the nerve to slice his arm off.

All that changed with the arrival of the same Deoxys in its red-tinted armor that shot towards the position of Lena.

Raiden's act of vengeance was cut short as he was treated to one last misery before the nauseating feeling of exhaustion and shock overcame him: the high-ranking corrupted Deoxys managed to blast Lena with a sphere of corrupted energy, sending his sister barreling towards the ground. A human soldier valiantly attempted to protect the downed Latias, but this act only proved to be in vain as the same DNA Pokémon placed him out of his misery with a single shot of corrosive acid from its grafted Dragonhead Cannon. Unopposed, the viral creature turned its attention to Lena again.

That was the last vision that met Raiden's failing eyesight before everything went black.

* * *

**Alto Mare Secret Garden**

As the rest of the Phaazean forces, at least the ones that hadn't met their ends yet, converged through the oceanic metropolis like a never-ending forest fire that threatened to devour the entire city, one particular entity, a Deoxys that had reached a final level of corruption from the Phazon virus as represented by the black formations of Phazite donned on his body and the unwavering obedience that his subordinates treated him with, made his way towards the sanctuary. As the rest of his loyal soldiers served to be a valuable source of distraction to the city's defenders, he was able to slip behind enemy lines quietly, although he had to eliminate some nuisances that had the nerve to stand in his path of devastation.

"_Master, our proselytes have converged onto the evacuation zone. We will do our best to prevent the fleshbags and their false guardians from leaving the capital in one piece."_

"_Excellent. Continue with the operation. We are almost finished here."_

Determined to seek out the location of where Laia and the last of the Elite Cadre had fortified themselves in, the grotesque virus manifested into the form of an armored DNA Pokémon was prepared to carry out his mission as issued by the one being that granted him the wonderful gift that he has the joy of carrying in his very core.

Identifying himself as Zetta, he was among one of the last few surviving ancient entities to have lasted in the war against the Arceans, having claimed the lives of at least a hundred high-ranking legendaries that were imprudent enough to cross swords with the vile Deoxys. As the deities that he loathed with every corrupted cell in his body began to gain the upper hand in the universe-spanning conflict, he was one of the few surviving generals as he launched his flagship, the mighty Phaazean battleship codenamed the Urtraghus, into the depths of space and away from their failing homeworld. Loaded with some of the most brutal and merciless warriors to have ever served under his command, the ship drifted through the void for several thousand years as they awaited for the orders of their weakened, but not dead, eternal master.

Once the message was received, the entire regiment was brought to life onboard and the assault was launched with full fervor.

"_Do not kill off the first Latias, Zetta. Instead…show her the light with my blood. Curse her body and her unborn children. It will serve as an example of ensuring the annihilation of this particular sect of Arceans' future…,"_ the voice of a clandestine origin echoed through his head.

"It will be carried out just as you desire," the Deoxys hissed, moving forward as he made his way into the Secret Garden. A single volley from his built-in Dragonhead Cannon destroyed the mystical illusion that shrouded the Venetian-style place of safety, the globs of Phazon consuming any terrain that it made impact on. "After I deal with this so-called Laia, the heads and souls of Siegfried and Shogo will belong to me."

His objective was achieved at an alarmingly rapid pace; all six members of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre had not expected his arrival. Not knowing the inherent dangers that this one Deoxys carried, they rushed forward to do battle with the extraterrestrial commander; and promptly stood no chance against the primeval Deoxys as their life force were vanquished from existence completely once Zetta got within striking range of them. Some attempted to valiantly attack him with their own moves, but they proved to be unsuccessful as the Dragon Pulses, Luster Purges, Thunderbolts, Shadow Balls, and the like simply bounced off his armored body without so much inflicting a scratch on the manifestation of all that is possibly the closest thing that can represent true evil. Not amused one bit, the black-armored DNA Pokémon ended their lives quickly with his Phazon Scythe, Dragonhead Cannon, or one of his unholy powers that allowed him to drain the life energy of his victims.

"No…," Laia whispered quietly underneath her lips as she slowly backed away, absolutely frozen in sheer terror at the sight of all six of her guardians assigned to protect her killed off just like that. With one claw on her stomach, she felt the worse possible scenario was about to happen to not just her, but also her unborn children.

"So it's come down to this," Zetta announced diabolically while surveying the pure form of the first Latias. "Once you're out of the way, my work is done…or perhaps…I can turn you into one of my servants. I'd like to see how long before you eventually break down." He admired one of his clawed tentacles with glee. "The rest didn't fare so well. At least they proved to be adequate and rather tasteful sustenance. Tearing your unborn children from your body would be another option that I have…"

"Why must you do this?" Laia questioned, horrified with the intentions that the Deoxys had in mind. While she knew there was no means of reasoning with this demented abomination to existence itself, there was something more behind the meaning of this barbaric campaign that the being before her carried out.

"_Why?_" Zetta laughed with a sadistic sense of amusement. "It's simple. My master met his ends at the hands of those that you follow the teachings of and he wishes for you to stay out of his path in the future. That goes for your children too…now hold still, this will be relatively painless." He held out his left tentacle as he began to cast the same deadly virus that he secretly implanted into the city's environment, this time focusing on infecting the first Latias with it.

"_That energy signature…it's the virus that attacked the DMA and is slowly reducing this city into a dead zone!" _she thought, wondering how it was even logically possible to begin with. Although frightened, the Eon dragoness kept her composure and discipline together as she faced down the Phazon-infested mastermind behind the attack with a glare. "Then you leave me with no choice. Your demented ambitions end here, and now," she focused her claws together and generated a Mist Ball in between them. While she knew it wouldn't even come close to draining Zetta of his energies to less-than-desirable levels, she had to weaken him and hope Cobalt, Siegfried, or Shogo would have the capacity to end this living nightmare's madness and vendetta against them.

"As I promised you earlier, I'll make this fast. Then I'll rest contently knowing that your descendants will _not_ stand in our way."

Zetta was inevitably faster; giving Laia no chances at all similar to the very same Sentinel that orphaned Leon over a thousand years ago, he projected a sinister wavelength of radiation-like energy that exploded from his body and converged upon his target like a wall of fire generated by a Blast Burn attack. What the Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon felt after the bright flash of viral energy was something that she would have never imagined.

Losing control of her power and reflexes, the glowing sphere of mist held in between her claws quickly dissipated as she was shot backwards and down to the grassy terrain. A burning force of death raced through every part of her body, as if the bombardment of radiation-like waves scorched her entire being and was slowly draining her life energy with each passing second. As the difficult of breathing began to overtake her, she gasped and clutched her chest and realized what was really happening: her adversary had casted the same virus used to doom Alto Mare from the very start of the invasion. Even on the inside, she could feel her children being affected by the plague as it seeped into her womb like an uncontrolled spill of toxic sludge.

Unable to speak properly and feeling more and more exhausted and wracked with pain as the seconds passed on, Zetta slowly converged upon the nearly helpless Latias with a dastardly sick grin plastered on his malformed face.

"Now don't worry my dear…," the alien commander hissed as he telekinetically picked up the Eon dragoness and held her ears close to his lips, his heated acidic breath caressing the feathers of Laia. "I'll keep you alive. Long enough for you to witness the demise of those reckless enough to charge to your rescue…and also, the deaths of your unborn children. Then maybe I'll devour you and integrate your powers into my body like I did with the rest of your underlings. My human puppets may have failed to claim that power, but they've already served their purpose."

Laia's eyes widened slightly at the revelation, but she was far too injured and weak to retaliate, for the virus of a clandestine origin was already working its deadly magic on her body, mind, and soul. _"So that's one of the reasons why humans attacked us in the past…"_

Just as Zetta was about to torment his captive even further, the sudden gesture of three blade-like objects that dug deep into the back of his toughened body forced him to recoil slightly from the pain. Losing his telekinetic grip over Laia and retreating to a safer location a short distance away, the corrupted Deoxys hissed through his teeth, cocked his head towards the direction of his unidentified assailant, and was met with the view of Cobalt and Leon, the pair of Eon dragons facing down the hostility with great courage and unwavering strength of mind.

"That was a move that none of your pathetic followers would ever dare to pull off," Zetta complimented in a controlled yet enraged manner. Much to his dismay, Siegfried and Shogo joined up with the two specially-armored Latios, the two tending to Laia's injuries.

"What has he done to you!?" Shogo angrily seethed, barely containing his anger.

Laia allowed some words to escape from her lips as Siegfried clutched her claws tightly, displaying his sign of staying at her side until the very end. "Save yourselves…the virus…it'll bring ruination to us all…"

"Relax dear," Siegfried advised in a calming voice. The first Latios knew there was the potential that his mate had suffered an injury beyond salvation. Nodding quietly, he helped his female counterpart to her wings as the latter tried her best to stay airborne, albeit clumsily. The Aura-attuned Latios released a small sigh of both relief and rage, as he was glad that Laia was still fighting strong to resist the fatal influence of the virus but at the same time wanted to send this one particular Deoxys to the Distortion World for what he had done.

"_Do not let your anger cloud your judgment, Lord Siegfried. Go. We'll keep this bastard occupied. I know we don't stand a glimmer of hope against this horror, but…your survival supersedes ours,"_ Cobalt telepathically informed his superior.

Leon nodded in agreement before he glanced at the couple. _"He's right. If we perish, then it was an honor to have served at your side. Tell your kids that I would've loved to meet and play with them, if you ever get the chance."_

_"You know what to do, Siegfried. The smallest chances of victory lies upon your shoulders. We'll buy you time,"_ Shogo urged. Even in their darkest hours, he knew perseverance was vital for their chances of prevail against the warmongers.

_"Understood. It has been an honor,"_ he replied as he acknowledged what was clearly going to be their last stand. Nodding, he immediately made a hasty retreat with Laia, leaving Cobalt, Leon, and Shogo all alone to singlehandedly face Zetta. The task of stopping this one Deoxys befell upon the shoulders of the three members that were possibly the remnants of the Elite Cadre.

Needless to say, the plague-ridden DNA Pokémon was pleased to have the honor of facing all three of the adversaries that were currently about to start an offensive against him. "So it's come to this. The final remnants of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre, the only thing that stands between me and my final showdown with the first Latios in all of existence. I think I'm going to kill all three of you slowly…" His threats were backed up with his gesticulation of deploying every single weapon that he had built into his ravaged body, including the partial body parts of the beings that he had assimilated in his past battles and slaughters.

"Guess again," Leon announced tauntingly as both gauntlets on his claws, brimming with psionic energy generated from his empowered mind. "The only one getting killed here is you!"

"It ends here, beast," Cobalt declared with a noble voice as the Divinum Gladius was secured firmly around his left law, the azure-eyed Latios preparing to fight the toughest opponent that he had the honor of encountering from his personal experiences.

Shogo unraveled the hood from his cloak as the Eclipse Razor was brought forth, the holy blade humming with the powers of antimatter and death. "This is for those that you've mercilessly killed off…"

The battle went on with violent vehemence as Leon initiated the assault, using a new ability that came with one of the psionic-attuned gauntlets he was equipped with. Calling it the Psystorm Strike, the young Latios summoned a trio of semi-sentient disks of pure psychic energy that whirred through the air like buzz saw blades. Circling around his body in an orbital manner, he rushed at Zetta and began bifurcating the aggressive Deoxys at every conceivable angle. At the same time, Shogo went head-on against his target as his Eclipse Razor clashed with Zetta's Phazon Scythe. Cobalt could not contribute to the battle as he did not want to risk potentially harming his allies in the ensuing melee, and it certainly didn't help when a detachment of more Deoxys glided into the garden from the sky up above to assist their master in battle.

"_I will deal with the reinforcements. You two, focus on their leader!"_ Cobalt informed via telepathy as a team of five corrupted DNA Pokémon attacked him without giving him any time to prepare himself.

Both Leon and Shogo responded with a mental nod, knowing they could rely on their de facto leader to provide suitable cover for them in the task of neutralizing the director behind the entire invasion. At the same time, they knew this was going to be the toughest battle of their lives yet…

Although the extraterrestrial figurehead had difficulty trying to intercept the whizzing blades of energy that flew at him, his regenerative abilities meant that the lacerations inflicted by Leon's Psystorm Strike were nothing more than mere flesh wounds. He decided to focus on the greater threats first: namely, Shogo's incoming antimatter shockwaves that were materialized from the slashes of his Eclipse Razor.

"_These three are a feisty and a pathetic bunch that will only waste my time. I must dispose of this trio and finish this quickly,"_ he analyzed. _"I cannot let Siegfried and Laia buy enough time to regain their energy and strength to take me on…and for that one accursed Latias to override the virus and activate the DMA!"_

Leon gritted his teeth as Zetta caught all three buzzsaw-like blades from his Psystorm Strike maneuver and as if they were composed of brittle glass, crushed the projectiles with the monstrous force generated from his grotesque appendages. Without any provocation and warning, one of the tentacles that neutralized the triple strike formation of the psionic blades lashed out at the aquamarine Latios and struck him in the chest, forcing him back as the stinging sensation of being slashed with a toxic-coated limb made him wince slightly.

He noticed a Deoxys try to ensnare Cobalt's right arm, only to be met with the reaction of its tentacle being torn cleanly from its joint as the Latios jerked against its grip. A swift clawed punch against its chest placed an end to being that thrived on Phazon, and the sub-commander of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre resumed the battle.

"Shogo, look out for that tail!" Leon yelled, clutching his chest as he witnessed the same limb shift into a spear-like limb that was prepared to intercept the crimson-eyed Eon dragon.

The cloaked Latios had anticipated the Deoxys to utilize the fast-striking technique to intercept him and raising his prized blade of the deceased, delivered a swift slice that amputated the tail. The gesture caused Zetta to unleash a shriek of pain but the emotion quickly transformed to an ominous one as his cellular regeneration abilities replaced the severed limb with a new one.

"Severing a Beedrill's stinger may seal its fate in death, but it's not the case here," the slithering alien hissed as a yellowish liquid dripped from its newly regenerated spear-like tail. He could only smirk as his attacker sent forth several crested energy waves of ghostly material that locked on Zetta with deadly accuracy.

Shogo's crescent-shaped antimatter shockwaves had a similar effect; all the ancient Deoxys needed to do in order to neutralize the attack was to raise another set of tentacles to interrupt them. Any damage that was inflicted was healed off as the damaged cells were replaced with freshly spawned ones as if none of their offensives had done anything worthwhile.

_"Seems like we can't wound this bastard and hope he dies from fluid loss. What now?"_ Leon questioned the older Latios mentally. They knew they couldn't keep this up forever if their foe could heal every single injury they maim him with.

_"I don't know myself. This monster is unlike anything that I've faced. We don't have a choice. We stall him out and hope Siegfried and Laia have a possible solution to this nightmare,"_ Shogo responded, his grip tightening around the handle of the Eclipse Razor.

Both Eon dragons recoiled with a slight sense of hesitation once they lacked ideas of subduing Zetta permanently. It was clear that this one being was far superior in terms of capabilities, skill, and threat level in contrast to all the other invaders he had slaughtered effortlessly throughout the city. They could spend all day attacking him but it would only be a lost effort…they simply did not have the gifted power to quickly end the life of the infested extraterrestrial Pokémon. But they didn't have much of a choice regardless…

As Leon moved in to engage Zetta head-on again, the same Deoxys proceeded to materialize the Dragonhead Cannon on his right arm and directed it at the charging Latios. Without provocation, he blasted the young Eon Pokémon with a barrage of Phazon projectiles, the toxins melting his armored gauntlets away as he hacked slightly from the aftereffects of being exposed to the sentient virus.

"I won't end your life just yet," the corrupted Deoxys announced in a taunting notion as he witnessed the light-blue Latios flailing in pain and shock as the globs of Phazon ate away at his armor, feathers, and skin like toxic sludge consuming organic matter. "I have to keep you alive as an example to your so-called 'surrogate' parents…"

"Leon! No!" Shogo yelled out in shock. He attempted to rush to his aid without any regards to his own safety, only to be met with a sudden flash of blue in his eyes. With a single swift slash of his Phazon Scythe, Zetta's counteroffensive struck his wing and tore it clean off as if it was made of brittle steel.

Yelling in pain, he collapsed to the ground of the ruined Secret Garden as blood loss and Phazon poisoning started to take its toll on him. His instincts immediately provoked him to stem the bleeding in any manner, but it was of no use whatsoever, not that the alien horror was going to give him the chance to do so anyways. The Deoxys proceeded to generate an orb of concentrated Phazon radiation. He almost felt sorry for the Latios's helplessness as his wounded quarry was frozen in midair, shrieking wildly from the stinging torture while clutching onto the severed wing joint. Sneering apathetically, he thrusted his arm forward, hurling the sphere at Shogo.

The ball of volatile energy signatures exploded against the royal Latios's body, coating his entire surface with radiation that would have ended his life almost instantly if he was a mortal being. The injuries were so devastating that all he could do was gape his mouth wide open, but no words elicited from his vocal cords.

Zetta unleashed a roaring laugh that boomed through the Secret Garden like thunder. "So this is the so-called Prince of the Dragon Empire's final hour. Amusing, I must say. You lived an existence of constantly taking lives of those who oppose your ideals and views, and now you're getting a taste of your own medicine. Literally."

Shogo couldn't say anything as the Phazon virus had destroyed most of his anatomy, but in his thoughts, one sentence remained: _"This fucking monster…if I live through this, I hope you're ready for round two."_

Sensing the life force of Lord Rayquaza's son slipping away, Zetta smiled with a twisted sense of glee. His mind burned with the desire of the Dragon King witnessing his one and only child being murdered in his hands. It would prove to be the ultimate sense of accomplishment ever since the last disastrous loss he suffered over a hundred thousand years ago…

Cobalt, noticing his two compatriots in a state of mortal danger, abandoned his battle against the other Deoxys and refocused his attention on Zetta. He could not allow his compatriots to perish, even if it meant throwing his own life on the line. "Hold on you two! I'm coming!" the armored Latios yelled as he charged towards their current position, the Divinum Gladius gleaming with power and vigor.

Zetta grinned devilishly at his masterful neutralization of his opponents. "That was amusing, but I'm growing tired of playtime." The supreme alien's smirk faded as be bared his fangs and an explosive wave of radiation-like energy exploded from his body, saturating Cobalt, Leon, and Shogo with the same destructive force that had tainted Laia prior to their arrival to the battle. The other Deoxys that were engaging Cobalt weren't spared from the tidal wave of devastating energy either; they too were disintegrated into nothingness by the black wave of vanquishing power. Knocked into a state of near unconsciousness, all three Latios were taken out of the fight immediately, their bodies horribly disfigured from the result of being exposed directly to his Extinction Wave…

Struggling to remain his conscience, Cobalt eventually collapsed to the ground, the holy Divinum Gladius falling out of his claws uselessly as his life energy withered to critical levels.

Knowing that the Phazon virus would eventually snuff out their lives, the Deoxys had no more reasons to pay any attention to them. Even if they were able to survive his signature move, he would finish them off in the future if they were insolent enough to rise up and challenge him again. For now, he still had work to do. He glanced at Cobalt's body and without any hesitation, cocked his Dragonhead Cannon and blasted the dying Latios with a single shot.

Pleased to have extinguished the lifeforce of the de-facto leader of the Elite Cadre, he was about to turn his attention to Shogo but came to realize that the Dragon Prince would probably perish from the blood loss and Phazon intoxication.

"Perhaps now's the time to present Siegfried and Laia with a sight that's worth seeing…," he remarked quietly before grabbing their adopted son with one of his tentacles and flew out of the Secret Garden.

* * *

Zetta didn't have to travel far to find the last two Eon Pokémon that waited at the front pavilion of the Alto Mare Museum. He was impressed to say the least, as both defenders had somehow eliminated all of his disciples and followers that ravaged the city, as evidenced by the dozens of corpses of Deoxys, Reptiloids, and Sentinels that were scattered through the streets. But this didn't matter to him. Each and every one of his soldiers were disposable and expendable, and with each and every loss that were inflicted, thousands more would be ready to replace the fallen on a moment's notice. But he wasn't here to mourn the death of his slain troops; he could care less about their lives even if it was the last thought that the coldhearted Deoxys had on his mind.

The sight of a critically wounded Amber lightened his emotions even further; it seemed like the warrior Latias had nearly died taking on a frontal attack from one of his more experienced Sentinel troopers and sacrificing herself to the DMA, and thank fate for that (though he was surprised that she managed to override the curse he planted earlier). He did not want to have any business with Cobalt's older sibling, given her aggressive and brutish personality that she displayed. While her life force was still present, it was weak and was not something that Zetta had to be concerned with.

Raising the corpse of his captive in front of him, he gifted the sight of the dying aquamarine Latios to the Dragon/Psychic-type couple. Both Siegfried and Laia had virtually nothing to say as they stared at their eternal adversary with a mixture of hate and shock, but they couldn't do anything to save the young Eon dragon like they had over a thousand years ago.

Both had fought without peer to save him from a nightmarish fate and eventually raised him into one of the most distinguished guardians of their home. They watched him grow up, laugh, learn, and fought alongside them in the darkest battles ever witnessed by humanity. They had expected him to eventually become a representative of not just Alto Mare, but the entire caste of Latias and Latios itself.

Now, this one monster was about to take those memories of hope and a bright future away from them.

"This signifies the end of your so-called Elite Cadre, Siegfried!" Zetta cackled as a spear-like appendage from his rear shot through the air and stabbed through his captured victim's head, goring it into an unrecognizable mess…

The world began to fade around the youngest member of the Elite Cadre. As he caught the horrified expressions of Siegfried and Laia, he generated a smile at them one last time. The display of said emotion was not for finding peace at death, but rather, a gesture for them to never lose hope, even if their faithful students died fighting for the protection of their holy sanctuary. Then, everything began to descend into darkness.

The last sight that met Leon's eyes before he fell completely dead was the sight of Zetta raising his leg and crushing his already corroded and dissolving body into a gory pile of flesh.

Siegfried raised his Aura-imbued sword and unleashing the ultimate battle cry, charged at his eternal nemesis and began the final battle that would determine the fate of Alto Mare.

* * *

**This ends the story. If the ending may seem vague, do note; this is only a prequel to my primary fic. The prologue in Pokémon Heroes: Uprising immediately picks up from here.**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue and glossary of essential terms!**


	3. Epilogue and Glossary

**Since part two of the story was rather lengthy (and the fact I wanted to include a glossary for the lore and terms that many might not understand, which made it _even_ longer than expected) a third part was implemented.  
**

******Also, who could be the narrator that spoke during the prologue in part 1? I'll leave that for you, the readers, to discuss on that. There are no wrong answers, as it's left open to interpretation.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Uncertain Dawn  
**

_"History may be written by the victors, and while our past is anything but triumphant, we will never falter quietly into the pages of history. We will always fight back." ____–_Shogo, Prince of Earth's Dragon Empire

One ultimate sacrifice saved Alto Mare at the conclusion of it all: Amber's voluntary participation in becoming the power source for the DMA. In spite of the mechanism plagued and rendered useless, she took the chance to face the virus within and miraculously somehow managed to overcome it. Once the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare came online, the Phaazeans were doomed. The city they had been swarming with their diseased and pulsing bodies was immediately lost from their grip as the defenses of the metropolis began to put a swift end to the Deoxys, Reptiloids, Sentinels, and their infected servitors that stalked the bombed-out and ruined streets.

Any remaining invaders that somehow evaded their demise were soon driven out into the sea, where the majority of them were drowned underneath the waves. Zetta was vanquished during his final duel with Siegfried, but at the cost of the first Latios's life.

Laia eventually delivered her children, but due to birth complications and presumably the aftereffects of Zetta's deadly curse, she passed on, leaving both of the twins without a parent. Both Amber and Shogo remained and acted as the surrogate parents, though they could not substitute for the young legendaries entirely-with one of the reasons being their recovery after surviving on that apocalyptic day.

Once the young children of the first Latias and Latios came to age, Amber and Shogo proceeded to depart from their home and went on their separate paths to hone their skills for the eventual return of their mortal enemies. They left the twins in the care of a local couple that took care of the Alto Mare Museum, knowing well that their trust could be placed in the elderly couple and their grandchild.

Shogo continued his training with the supreme Arceans to become an even more effective assassin, and many historians have hypothesized that he may the ancestral teacher to the mythical ninjas of the feudal age. As the violent period of conquest, espionage, sabotage, and wars came to an end, the Latios disappeared once more to whereabouts unknown. The ninjas themselves became more fiction than fact in the modern age, though they lived on as a popular theme in many forms of media such as movies, video games, television shows, and live performances.

Amber's training and travels across the world eventually led her to a rising heroine named Noriko. Known for uniting regional commanders and warlords under her banner, the warrior Latias saw potential within the young female and decided to assist her in bringing an end to the medieval violence that plagued the Earth. But what surprised Amber even further was how Noriko's soul carried the life essences of two Latios that had fallen during the ancient siege of the Water Capital. Fearing that Phaazean survivors and their collaborators would learn of this and try to bring any harm to her, Cobalt's older sister remained faithfully loyal at the pure-hearted heroine's side and even foiled several assassination attempts. Once Noriko passed on, Amber vanished from the world, just like Shogo.

It was, without any sort of doubt, that Amber was one of the most iconic Arceans on Earth due to her heroic last stand in Alto Mare, and her continued servitude to the heroine samurai.

_"Wha__t do you mean…I hold the essence of two Latios?"_ Noriko's words were as puzzled as the look on her face, after what Amber had informed her about. On the ground were the bodies of several assassins, all of which were blasted apart by the Latias guardian's Psionic Barrage projectiles.

_Amber focused her vision straight into the young warrior's eyes. "Your existence is interconnected with an ancient war that destroyed the home of my kind. It is also the reason why many are attempting to claim your life, and thus it remains as my prime duty to stay at your side."_

_The youthful samurai raised an eyebrow, trying to digest what her legendary protector had just told her. "Should I be grateful for that?" she asked, trying not to sound too arrogant or sarcastic with her comment._

_Cobalt's sister smiled compassionately, a display of emotion that was rare from a kind of Pokémon with that type of personality."Depends on how you accept my loyalty."_

_A chuckle from Noriko was her only reply. "I wish I had your personality and ways of how to view life at times," the decorated warrior added._

The fates of Lena and Raiden were left open to interpretation. Although the evacuations they were overseeing ended in disastrous failures, no trace of the siblings had been identified after the turmoil ceased. Therefore, the Arceans have designated them as missing in action. Shogo, however, is suspicious of his rival-in-arms' whereabouts, especially after hearing of mysterious deaths of high-profile targets around the world.

He eventually tracked Lena to a Nurse Joy that served as a specialized KDF medical officer and Pokémon League examiner. He didn't have to take the initiative-the Dragon Prince knew they would all unite once again someday for the eventual-and final-comeback of those who doomed their entire kind to the flames of a world-consuming plague.

From that day on, the history of Alto Mare an its ancient guardians faded into the pages of history, the secrets of its past remaining clandestine for several centuries. The city was restored to its pristine and spotless state after the Phaazean invasion was neutralized by the Arceans, but the loss of its brave defenders could not be restored even with the aid of the life restoration abilities that the Arceans had. Only Laia, Shogo, and Amber survived to witness the conclusion of the apocalyptic siege, with several others considered missing in action as their statuses remained unknown.

The Elite Cadre, Psionic Emissaries, and everyone that took part in the failed defense of the Jewel of Kanto soon became fables of legends among humanity, with their existence being doubted, questioned and studied amongst the wise minds of the scientific community all across the globe. But in spite of the research being performed, no one was able to prove what happened at Alto Mare, according to legends passed down generation after generation, was a reality and not just a fictional tale. It is possible that their legends have contributed to the creation of the Kanto Defense Force by the human governments, as their air-based forces often bear the insignia of a Latias or Latios.

Few had the dedication to seek out the truth of what happened, especially with the arrival of the twentieth century. All four regions were eventually united under one common cause thanks to Noriko's efforts, but it was not without its consequences: after her passing, a brutal dictatorship regime took over the leadership and transformed the nation into one that craved for aggressive expansion, two great wars that raged across the globe were fought on all fronts: air, land, and sea. Millions would lose their lives in both of them, and the Arceans, vowing to never intervene with issues that humanity had stirred up, simply watched as the East and West clashed with cold-blooded brutality. Once the fighting ceased, the Western World stepped in and helped reconstruct the annihilated infrastructure from its ashes and in addition, this paved the way for the establishment of the Kanto Defense Force and its policing subdivision, the Pokémon Ranger Corps.

History, being written by the victors, meant that the legends of what happened at Alto Mare, never became significant in the published works of humanity's history and became nothing beyond trivial fairy tales. It seemed like the fables would fade into obscurity, just like the lost sagas throughout human history that would never witness the light of day ever again.

That is, until a Team Rocket research unit under the command of the nefarious Dr. Sebastian stumbled across several clues that signified its existence. One of these clues could be traced to the Soul Dew that remained in the Secret Garden of Alto Mare, and since it was needed to solve the complex puzzle, an elite duo of thieves, supported with a good number of armed grunts, were sent to retrieve it, along with predictions of the existence of the last Eon Pokémon that resided there.

_"Team Rocket is basically trying to experiment with something that should've been left alone to begin with," an unidentified KDF soldier commented after the end of an extensive shootout between Team Rocket grunts and a patrol of KDF infantrymen._

_"Would you describe this event as something that occurs commonplace or one that may be traced to the crime syndicate's deeper plots?" the reporter from the Kanto Times asked inquisitively before handing the microphone over to the KDF Sergeant._

_Breathing deeply, the soldier replied to the journalist's question with, "That's something you have me stumped there. Neither suspects behind the operation were willing to provide us with any information, and anything beyond that is classified until their court trials."_

The ancient saying 'history repeats itself' couldn't have been more true as Annie and Oakley intervened with something that was never meant for human knowledge. But the real terrifying truth was concealed right before their very eyes, as the employer they were offering their espionage and mercenary services for in exchange for the multi-hundred thousand Pokédollar paychecks was the same individual that attempted to subjugate Alto Mare over eight hundred years ago…

The instigator of the event knew they were still out there, somewhere. He would be ready to finish what he started once the time was right.

He needed to rejuvenate his energy and power after his defeat at the hands of the accursed leader that so daringly stood in his path. But with him out of the picture, the perpetrator could rest in assurance that once his time to return arrived, there would no escape, mercy, and resistance. With the human race so corrupt, gullible, and unintelligent, he already had the suitable pawns at his fingertips to construct a new army.

The conglomerate and military enterprise known as the United Aerospace Armed Forces was therefore born.

But the remnants of a once legendary unit that defended the city of Alto Mare would be prepared to answer the call. Though nearly extinct, some prevailed and went into hiding. Where they might be is the mystery that humanity seeks to unravel, both for the good-hearted and self-indulging intentions. It was only from an excavation mission led by a Team Rocket science unit that led to the profound discovery of said consecrated protectors…

_"Alto Mare will be judged once again."_

* * *

**Unspecified Island, Year 2004 A.D.**

"I-I can't believe it…it's within our reach at last after all these years…," a trembling scientist donning a white lab coat uttered breathlessly. The sewn-on pocket on his left chest area had a red-colored 'R' emblazoned across it. "It's…"

"The Soul Dew of an Eon Pokémon belonging to the fabled Elite Cadre, the designation for the task force that acted as a royal guard. Or something like that," his partner elaborated, finishing what his supervisor had started, his eyes fixated on the object no bigger than a tennis ball that was situated on a pedestal of stone. "Guess we did what Annie and Oakley failed at several months ago. Now if only we actually got one of those Pokémon alive…that would be killing two Spearows with one Rock Throw."

"With patience, my unpaid intern," the same scientist muttered lowly under his breath. "With patience…it will become a reality one day."

"Whatever you say," the trainee shrugged, knowing it was wise to not show any objections to the reality of voluntary work. Deciding to remain on the subject of their work, he exclaimed with, "But this is truly a discovery! Soul Dews are the stuff of legend and finding one translates to an endless fortune of a lifetime…but stumbling across one that holds the remnant of an even higher hierarchy means an instant promotion for our entire science team!"

The mastermind behind the entire operation grinned proudly, the dreamily sounds of the multi-million dollar paycheck being cashed into his bank account running wildly through his imagination with glee. "Indeed. Giovanni will be proud of our work." He turned to an officer that was responsible for administering to the technicians and armed guards that were currently working in the area. "Secure the area. I don't want any interruptions when I'm busy with my work. If everything goes according to plan, the secrets of this particular Soul Dew will be unlocked in a matter of time."

The Lieutenant-ranked Team Rocket officer nodded his head once and without saying a word, moved off to issue orders to the rest of the Team Rocket division working in the ruins, his booming voice resonating constantly in the vast chamber.

The leading researcher in charge of the expedition locked his eyes on the prize, and examined the crystalline orb once again. It was uncovered after laborious days of excavations and explorations of an ancient temple located on a somewhat decrepit and unchartered island in the Orange Islands Archipelago. Relatively glassy in appearance with small beacons of light that drifted within the legendary artifact that was believed to have contained the soul essence of a deceased Latias or Latios, all their hard work had finally paid off-Team Rocket was now one step even closer to discovering an even more clandestine and staggering discovery of the legendary guardians that resided in Alto Mare!

Pulling out a PDA device from the side pocket of his lab coat, the scientist under the employment and payroll of Team Rocket was just about to make his recordings when the Soul Dew started resonating, as if it was triggered to life by something.

"What's…what's going on?" the younger researcher asked as an eerie feeling overtook his body.

"Interesting…the gem is reacting as if it has a sentience of its own…," the scientist muttered lowly. "Perhaps it was our works that triggered this phenomenon to it. It must be growing unstable just like how the gem transformed into a corrupt state when Annie and Oakley were careless with one back in Alto Mare…we must move it and stabilize its atomic properties at once!"

Blinking with worry, his intern knew it was a good idea to object to his superior's decision. "But doctor, is it wise to-"

"Quiet!" the white-haired man demanded with a sense of annoyance. "I have spent thirty years of my life trying to seek this artifact, and I will not allow it to become a fruitless effort now! Now if you excuse me, I will ensure the gem remains stable under my care."

Gulping, his apprentice prepared for the worst. He knew something was going to happen if an outside source attempted to remove the Soul Dew from its sanctuary…

Just as the Team Rocket scientist was about to make contact with the sphere with his other hand, the crystalline orb detonated with the force of a Metagross using Explosion, encompassing everyone in the ruins with blinding light and warping everything of an human origin out of existence. The fates of everyone were open to interpretation as there was not a single trace of human presence in the chamber once the brightness faded. The Soul Dew remained in the same plinth it was held in as if it was never disturbed to begin with.

A spectral entity, resembling a cross between a jet fighter and a dragon Pokémon, materialized into the ancient hall from a curtain of stardust-like particles. Surveying the room, it was pleased that the antechamber built by an ancient civilization as a shrine to its species was returned to its undisturbed state, as if Team Rocket had never discovered it to begin with. Then, as if it somehow detected the fact that it was being watched by another entity, it disappeared back into the Soul Dew amidst a diabolical cackle that cracked sharply through the barren ruins.

It knew the origin of the voice. It came from the same individual that severed its wing and transformed it into a dark reflection of itself.

"_Team Rocket has unraveled the truth I was seeking for since my downfall at that accursed Shrine of Heaven…"_

Gazing deeply into the Soul Dew, the entity could feel the history of the ancient city on the waves unfold before its very eyes. Its initial mission was not complete, and it was determined to accomplish it once the time for the settling of scores dawned upon it. It savored for revenge, and it would get it very soon.

The Uprising has begun.

* * *

**Glossary**

_**Alto Mare: **_Means 'high sea' in Italian and 'city of water' in its original description. An ocean-based city of an Arcean origin located in the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of the Kanto and Johto regions, many consider it the grand jewel of the sea for its beauty alone. As a result, this has earned it the moniker 'Jewel of Kanto/Johto' by many. It is also the primary birthplace for most Eon Pokémon, for their backgrounds can all be traced to this wonder of the sea. In the modern day, it is a highly frequented hotspot of tourism (especially during the spring and summer seasons) and the location of a major KDF and Pokémon Ranger base._  
_

_**Alto Mare Elite Cadre: **_A specialized task force of Latios and certain human soldiers trained to protect Alto Mare. Identified by unique physical traits that are normally not found in a Pokémon of the same kind, such as different shades of color and Arcean-crafted combat gear. Human troops are usually equipped with crossbows, swords, spears, and shields. In spite of the multiple doctrines they follow (close-ranged combat, assassinations, heavy defense, etc.), they operate exclusively as a defense force and peacekeeping unit for their home, and their influence cannot expand beyond Alto Mare unless authorized by their superiors*****. The defense unit is led by Siegfried and Cobalt.

**_Amber:_ **The co-leader of the Psionic Emissaries and Cobalt's older sister. Identified by the glowing cape of golden colors and her much sharper eyes in contrast to other Latias, she is vastly different from her kin given her high position of authority in both the Elite Cadre and Psionic Emissaries, along with her fierce, action-seeking attitude. Her primary weapon of choice is a psionic chain sword. Status is alive, but her current whereabouts are unknown.

_**Arcean: **_A term used to reference Pokémon of a divine background. They act as guardians of the universe, making sure that order, peace, and stability is kept from any kind of threat that may endanger our realm. Their expertise, knowledge, lifespan, and skills far surpass any mortal civilization in our universe, and many are capable of altering the course of fate itself. Due to their potential, they are beings that are constantly and highly sought after by those that hunger for power._**  
**_

**_Aura:_ **An invisible force of energy that all beings emanate from their bodies. However, Arcean research has manifested this trivial element into a deadly fighting capability that has unlocked some of the most destructive attacks ever known, such as the famed but rare Aura Sphere. Humans that have learned to wield this talent are known as Aura Guardians, but they have faded into obscurity by the end of the feudal eras. The Pokémon Ranger Corps is known to field a handful of soldiers that wield this power.

_****__**Chrono Shinken: **_A legendary Arcean weapon forged by Dialga herself, with its primary user being Raiden. Grants the wielder the ability to manipulate enhanced time and draconic powers, and is claimed to be capable of tearing through the essence of time itself for the creation of time-traveling portals.

_**Cobalt: **_The deputy leader of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre and Amber's younger brother. Identified by his sapphire-colored eyes and metallic finish, and is often considered to be an individual with a strong sense of justice and morals. In spite of his personality, he is a rather soft-spoken Latios when he isn't on duty. Status is KIA. His alternate name is Kellyn.

_**Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare: **_Abbreviated as DMA for short, it is an Arcean-built weapon used primarily for defensive purposes of the city (hence its name) but can be used as an offensive tool as well. Once a Latias/Latios's life power is offered to supply the machine, a single manipulator can then use this relic's ability to control all of the built-in defenses of Alto Mare, ranging from manipulation of the canals' water to a force field proven to repel a full-scale meteor strike. This weapon comes with one major drawback: the draining of the Eon Pokémon's energy in question can come with potentially fatal results. Therefore, the DMA is only used under the most desperate situations where all other options have failed, and only authorized individuals are allowed to do so, due to its rumored ability to drive its users insane. This hypothesis was proven to be true when Oakley, a high-ranking Team Rocket operative, attempted to use the machine herself and nearly sank the city beneath the Pacific.

_**Demonic Artifacts: **_Originating from an unknown realm and left abandoned in ruined temples bearing the signs of a barbaric and satanic civilization, these relics were first discovered by the Arceans in secluded locations across the universes. Further investigation into these objects revealed they possessed the ability to grant whoever uses them immeasurable power, but at the cost of losing their free will. As Phazon also carries the same inherent effect, it is believed that these hellish items may have some relation to the Great Poison.

_**Divinum Gladius: **_A legendary Arcean weapon forged by the Swords of Justice themselves. This broadsword's divine properties are known to be devastating against those with corrupted hearts, and is a notoriously deadly weapon when employed against the Phaazeans. Cobalt is the user of this sword, reflecting his state of a pure heart and justified personality. The sword is now concealed within the Forina region of Hoenn. This term translates to 'Divinity Sword' in Latin.

_**Dragonhead Cannon: **_An organic/biomechanical cannon utilized by the Phaazeans as a heavy-duty firearm for Phazon-based projectiles, and is often the preferred weapon of choice for Sentinels. Rumored to have been crafted from the remains of a slain Arcean dragon.

_**Eclipse Razor: **_A legendary Arcean weapon forged by Giratina herself and entrusted to Prince Shogo. Grants the wielder antimatter and lifeforce-draining properties, and is claimed to hold the life essence of the deity that crafted the sword. Specifically constructed to bring defeat upon the Phaazeans, this weapon is extremely effective against them.

_**Eon**_**_ Pokémon:_** Designation for a caste of Arceans that are of the Dragon and Psychic-types. Regarded as the messengers and representatives of the supreme Arceans, they are often referenced as guardian angels in various ancient lore and texts. Rumors of them living in a secretive manner amongst the human population run amok the minds of many and is a wildly debated topic, as one of their primary abilities is to morph into a perfect replica of a human. There are two kinds: Latias and Latios. The former is female while the latter is male.

_**Kanto Defense Force: **_Abbreviated to KDF for short, this organization is the premier defense unit for Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Formed shortly after 1945, the primary purpose of the KDF is to ensure peace and security in all four regions in the face of threats that require military intervention**_*_**. In spite of what the organization's name implies, its force of influence projects to all four regions; it is aptly named so as its headquarters is based in Saffron City of the Kanto region. Most of its military hardware is imported from the United States.

_**Laia: **_The first Latias and the head of the Psionic Emissaries. Rumored to be at least 500,000 years old and possesses enhanced Psionic, light, and healing powers. Has a strong devotion in raising Alto Mare as a peaceful city state that would have no association with any form of violence; this is further reinforced with her affectionate and friendly personality. Status is KIA (a few decades after the war ended).

_**Legendary Arcean**** Swords****:**_ A series of blades crafted by the best minds and weapon smiths of the Arcean Empire for their eternal battle against any kind of antagonistic force that threatens their safety. The Eclipse Razor, Chrono Shinken, and Divinum Gladius are a few notable examples-these swords contain the life essence and talents, albeit on a limited level, of the individual that forged them. They are a symbol of respect, as an individual that wields them represents the guaranteed trust of a supreme Arcean that has granted the artifact to the bearer.

_**Lena: **_Raiden's younger sister and a Latias with a happy-go-lucky personality hoping to be a successful member of the Psionic Emissaries and a medic someday. Since she abhors conflict, she prefers to deal with her enemies at a distance, primarily with her telekinetic powers. Status is MIA, although word-of-mouth claims that she is currently working with a Nurse Joy.

_**Leon: **_An orphaned Latios who holds the title of a rookie in the Elite Cadre and carries an extremely caring, disciplined, and impulsive personality. His past is unknown, although some claim he is the first Latios to survive an encounter with a Sentinel. Status is KIA._**  
**_

_**Marcus:** _A contemptuous man classified to be one of the greatest threats to Arcean society on Earth ever since his hostile takeover of the Michina sub-region. Being the younger brother of Damos, the latter being a highly trusted human in the eyes of Arceus, his goals are unclear but it is evident he plans to acquire the powers from Arcean and demonic artifacts for himself. With his own kingdom state and an elite guard of fanatics entirely devoted to his cause, there is few on Earth that can prevent his mad dreams from becoming a reality one day-but the likes of Shogo, Cobalt, Amber, and Raiden say so otherwise.

**_Noriko:_** Name of a possibly fictional heroine that brought peace and stability to the four warring states of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh during the times when the world underwent an age of feudal conflict. Very little is known about her, although many speculate that she is not actually a human, but rather an Arcean sent to stabilize the violence that plagued every populated region on Earth shortly after the fall of Alto Mare. This educated guess is further reinforced with evidence of Eon Pokémon genetic material found in her (surprisingly) preserved remains, and the presence of a Soul Dew at her final burial site.

_**Phaazean: **_A term used to describe a hostile race of extraterrestrials, driven by an unknown force, whose sole purpose is to assimilate, conquer, and exterminate all sentient life. Their reason behind this motivation remains unknown. A special sub-sect, known as infiltrators, are unbelievably adept at concealing their signatures and hiding amongst the native populations they blend themselves into. While they lack the divinity and universal-bound powers of the Arceans, they make up for it with their sheer brutality, numbers, ruthlessness, and technology. Their plagued bodies, along with the threat of their blood being highly toxic and infectious, make them terrifying adversaries to be contended with.

_**Phazon: **_A highly infectious and volatile mutagen that is devastating on all kinds of lifeforms, regardless of their properties. It seemingly possesses a mind of its own, and one of its purpose is to assimilate any form of intelligence that it seeks out. Various strains exist, from simple ones used to infect the simplest lifeforms to ones capable of consuming entire planets. Those who survive the infection gain the Corrupted typing, which grants the affected user increased attack, defense, and support statistics with one drawback: loss of free will and sentience. Guidance of their bodies is replaced by an unknown voice, possibly the progenitor of the toxin. A crystallized version, known as Phazite, is extensively used as a compulsory material for the manufacturing of armor, ordnance, and weaponry by the Phaazeans. It is often coined as the 'Great Poison' by the supreme Arceans.

**_Pokémon_** _**Ranger**** Corps:** _A law enforcement subdivision within the KDF that has evolved from simple peacekeepers to one of the most famous paramilitary units in the world. Their purpose is to deal with threats that the Kanto Defense Force cannot cope with and/or are not allowed to intervene, such as terrorism and civilian-based riots. Due to their nature, it is not uncommon to see a detachment of Rangers assisting local police departments all across the world. One of the most outstanding traits of the Rangers is their employment of soldiers that possess Aura, Psionic, and Cybernetic traits. Given their rarity, information regarding these combatants is highly classified and safeguarded. Its headquarters is located in LaRousse City of the Hoenn Region.

_**Psionic: **_An Arcean equivalent of the Psychic-type specifically designed to aid them in the ancient war against the Phaazeans. While not much different from its regular counterpart, its primary differences consist of being more destructive and primarily used for offensive means. Wielders of this element can utilize talents such as summoning blades of pure psychic energy and inherit talents that are not available to regular Psychic-types. Like the Aura Guardians, humans that wielded this power have faded into obscurity, though a specialized division in the Pokémon Ranger Corps utilize soldiers that have this hidden talent.

_**Psionic Emissaries: **_The designation for an organization of Latias that act as peaceful envoys and representatives for the Arceans. Though they are not combatants in the primary sense, they are still capable of being an appreciative fighting force should the need arise-especially when their diplomatic missions take place in possible hostile territories. The peace-based group is led by Laia and Amber.

_**Raiden: **_Lena's older brother and a Latios whose background is shrouded in mystery, as much of his origin remains unknown even to this day. However, it is rumored that he was orphaned at an early age. Specializes in Electric-based abilities and is considered to be one of Shogo's ultimate rivals. Status is MIA. His alternate name is Bladewolf.

_**Reptiloid: **_A bipedal monstrosity of an unknown origin with four clawed arms that knows no equal in melee combat and can use a variety of elemental attacks such as Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, and the like. Ever since the discovery of the demonic artifacts, there is a hypothesis that the Reptiloids may originate from the same realm of said artifacts due to their demonic appearances and association with sorcery.

_**Sentinel: **_An aggressive Phaazean of an artificial background meant for the sole purpose of battling where superior endurance, firepower, and strength are necessary for their commanders. Their bodies carry cybernetic, organic, and viral properties, and they are known to carry a variety of gear into battle. Crushing all forms of resistance in their path with their armaments, they are gruesomely brutal in their trade and are known to employ brute and psychological tactics against any opposition.

_**Shogo: **_Lord Rayquaza's son and the Prince of Earth's Dragon Empire, known for his precision in assassinations and stoic personality. Joined the Elite Cadre in order to escape his royal background while hoping to make something useful of his skills, and specializes in Ghost-type abilities. This has eventually led to a rivalry with Raiden, another Latios that easily matches him in all fields. Status is alive, but his whereabouts are unknown. His alternate name is Reaper.

_**Siegfried: **_The first Latios and the head of the Alto Mare Elite Cadre. Rumored to be at least 500,000 years old, and possesses both Aura and Psionic Powers. Values the belief of Alto Mare being a city-state that would be able to defend itself from any kind of foreign invader, and has a rather stoic and fierce fighting nature. Status is KIA.

_**Soul Dew: **_A crystalline orb that contains the remaining life essence of a deceased Latias or Latios. Highly sought after by humans for its divine origins and potential, it is a highly safeguarded artifact of importance as it contains possible fate-changing properties.

_**Stalker: **_Bio-organic arachnid mutation caused as a result of extensive Phazon exposure. Their claws and fangs are lethal organic lifeforms, and both have the terrifying ability to raise wounded victims into undead servitors due to the special poisons they deliver from them. They cannot pierce heavy armor/hide with their melee strikes, and are comparatively fragile when pitted against conventional weapons.

_**Team**** Rocket:**_ A shadowy and unscrupulous criminal organization that has, without doubts, one of the greatest positions of authority in the underworld of outlaw activity on an international scale. Led by a man only known as Giovanni, the syndicate is known to recruit criminals of various backgrounds, ranging from petty burglars to mercenaries, to do its bidding.

_**United Aerospace Armed Forces:** _Abbreviated to UAAF for short, this massive conglomerate complex possesses unrivaled power in the private military sector due to its undisputed capital, numbers, and technology. It hosts multiple branches across many parts of the world, all of which are focused on three agendas: provide mercenary services, military hardware, and maintain peace in regions where governments have failed to do so. An example can be found in the KDF's arsenal, which are usually surplus UAAF goods. However, it is also believed that the corporation is also a front for criminal activities.

_**Zetta: **_The designation for a brutal, high-ranking, and sadistic Deoxys commander that masterminded the invasion of Alto Mare during the year 1191. His powers are frighteningly superior in contrast to any member of his species, allowing him to singlehandedly take on any adversary in battle and with little trouble. His disappearance after the siege of Alto Mare has highlighted the significance as to if he is still at large.

***This is a reference to the general combat doctrine of the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Forces).**

* * *

**********That concludes my oneshot that focuses on the fall of Alto Mare, as references to that event are made quite a few times throughout my fic.**

**********Interestingly enough, the abbreviation for the Kanto Defense Force also stands for Kaiju Defense Force, the primary article for the JSDF on TVTropes. Coincidence? Probably.**

**********Now, judging the future of my current in-progress fic. It's very difficult to say; support has drastically dropped for the story and since I'm starting to really pursue the career that I want to go for in the future, there is just very little available time on my part to continue writing it. If it does get discontinued, I will hopefully make up with smaller stories that feature the characters from Uprising and beyond. For one thing, my beta wants to see more of Raiden, Shogo's ultimate rival.**

******Hope you enjoyed my second story that primarily focuses on legendary Pokémon. As usual, rate and review!**

**-Soldier of the Future**


End file.
